What In The World
by MagicalBlueNeko
Summary: Gohan and videl are one of the strongest. An epic G/V fanfic starting from Gohan's jealousy, kidnapping, Martial Arts Tournament, training on Whis' planet and much more. (Currently being edited because past-me had terrible sense of grammar)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, readers! I am the…..author…..no…authoress….yes! This is probably the first G/V fic of 2017. And I am going to update as fast as I can cause ya know, morning-school-home-tuition-home-bed (include the food), but I will _never_ leave it incomplete, pinky promise!

Hey, did you note I am ending all the sentences with exclamation, awesome right! (Yeah and this one too!) Okay, let's start the story!

 **WHAT IN THE WORLD! CH-1**

Gohan was late. _Again._ Last time when he was late; the teacher had literally had his head chop-off. How? Well, he had entered when the teacher was holding a prism. It was only when he entered he was holding a prism! And when he came for his daily dose of lecture and raised his hand (A/N: Not to slap! You know how teachers move their finger when they scold), the prism slipped and thanks to kami and piccolo for teaching him to dodge, Gohan dodged. _Whew._ If you were there, you could have sworn you had heard piccolo faintly say 'dodge'.

Gohan POV

 _Thanks Angel, for the flashback._ (Oh! And did I mention my name is angel :-P)

I entered the classroom with 'sorry-sir-it-won't-happen-again' face. Mr. Hamilton (haha) sighed and looked at me with an 'if-you-come-late-I-will-sue-you' face.

But both Gohan and sir knew, he would say it again tomorrow.

Gohan went to his seat and…

 _WHAT IN THE WORLD?!_

Some blonde guy was sitting in his place (how many blondes can there be in Japan?!). He was sitting beside _Videl._

 _Man! I mean seriously! I got my place changed in the last period of the last working day of the last week._

The teacher had changed places of Erasa and Videl because of their non-stop chattering. And he just moved Gohan to his left, means between erasa and Videl.

 _I had just got out of a very, very dangerous place. I mean I like them but sitting between the Great Sharpener and the Always Bubbly Erasa wasn't such a good idea. Sitting between the constant-extremely-not-funny-jokinator and the-constant-flirting_ _ **wasn't**_ _a good idea._

And when the seats were changed, Gohan felt like his mom had told him to fight and train as much he wanted _._

 _And now when I finally got to sit with Videl, what do we have here, another blonde!_

I looked at the guy with 100% original rage

 _Why did he even-Wait! Why is it bugging me?! I can still sit somewhere else._

I looked here and there for a while, then…

 _No, I wanna sit here!_

I was going to say something when….

 _ **Normal POV**_

Mr. Hamilton saw Gohan still standing.

He looked at Gohan then his seat and then again Gohan. He understood.

"Mister Son". Gohan looked.

"I think because of your special entrance, you probably don't know the new guy. Well, he's Barry Kahn and cause' you were late, I made him sit there. Any problem?"

Gohan nodded. "Good" was all said by Mr. Hamilton before resuming his studies.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "uh, Sir?"

"Yes Gohan"

"Where am I gonna sit?"

Mr. Hamilton looked here and there and then pointed to a seat behind his previous seat.

"There", said Mr. Hamilton, "Go and sit. Now!"

Gohan nodded and sat.

 _ **Gohan's POV**_

 _Wait! If I could sit here, then he could also have sat here! Why me!_

 _(_ A/N: Because the fanfic would have never existed baka!)

The seat was between Barry and Videl but much to Gohan's dismay behind them.

I looked at Videl from behind, she was listening or seemed to be listening to the lecture and then I looked at Barry from behind and he was looking at….. _Videl?!_

A/N: Haha! I feel you know how this story will be. In most fics I have read, the jealous one is always Videl but this one is different. Yes, Gohan's gonna be jealous. *singing tune*

Gohan: Hey! I am not jealous! I would have just liked to…

Videl: Hey!*angry tone* I am not always the jealous one. And. Not. Of. Gohan.

I: *sweatdrop* uh hehehe (you know the nervous laugh!). Yeah, we'll see!

 **Next time on WITW Z (WHAT IN THE WORLD! DO I HAFTA TELL EVERYTHING?!), Gohan and Barry fight! Who will win? Gohan? Barry? And also an interesting announcement! Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Didn't I tell I will update regularly and see, I am updating. Okay, enough nonsense for one chap. Let's resume….

 **A NEW ENEMY (CH-2)**

 **Last time on WITW Z, Gohan got his place changed and a new guy came to school named barry. And what it looks like (looked to Gohan), he was looking at Videl.**

 **Te-te-te-te-te- tu-tu-tu-tu-tu- (** _ **You know opening music)**_

A/N: I know it's not a big issue if he's looking at Videl but first read the story…..

 _ **GOHAN POV**_

 _Wait! Why is barry looking at Videl?! I mean it's not like I am having any problem but shouldn't he be looking at the teacher or anywhere but_ _not at her!_

Gohan looked at barry closely and discovered…he was not looking exactly at her.

His gaze was not on her face but a little down….

 _What in the world! He's looking at my Videl?! Let the bell ring and I will kick his as- Wait! Did I just say Videl mine?! She's isn't your's Gohan, theoretically. But, then also, he just should not._

And then at the moment, magically, barry looked at Gohan and Woah! They were playing 'dare-not-look-into-my-eyes 'game.

Barry was looking at him with a 'hey-you-don't dare-look-at-my-girl' face.

Gohan on either side was shooting daggers with a 'your-girl-…no' face.

Actually Gohan was trying to look, not exactly knowing what a glare is.

 _I think I will have to take classes from vegeta._

Barry, on the other hand, was shooting a perfect glare with an absolutely free evil smirk that even vegeta would be proud of, seemed like he was an expert at this game. As the authoress, I know, he was genius at this game.

In the next round we play 'the-one-who-blinks-first-is-an-rotten-egg' game.

As we know now, barry was a complete genius, whereas Gohan totally new to this sport.

 _Man, I am losing…._

 _ **VIDEL POV (**_ Finally!)

 _Man, I just got my seat changed with erasa. Not that I don't like her but her always good nature and bubbly talk is only good when something extremely boring is going on and there's no timepass. Gohan doesn't look like the talky person but is a bit boring. But a bit boring is better than a completely non-profitable bubbly talk 24/7. Huh..._

Videl looked at barry at the corner of the eye. He was looking at …her.

 _WTF! Videl Satan can mend any boy….and at any time._

I was just going to give him the perfect answer for his ogling eyes when, magically, he turned back to face Gohan.

 _Looks like he wasn't doing what I thought he was._

I turned to listen to the lecturer or tried to listen but ended up taking notes from Gohan.

 _Speaking of Gohan…_

I turned and saw Barry and Gohan playing the world famous 'don't-you-dare-look-into-my-eyes' game.

It seemed barry was winning and Gohan was….

 _Er…..what is he doing? That's not a glare. It's a 'my-eyes-are-hurting-please-for-kami's-sake-blink' ridiculous stare._

 _ **GOHAN POV**_

Just as my eyes were half-blinked, it was like everything happening in slow motion and….. the bell rang.

 _Whew. That was close._

I got up and wished my teacher and started walking down when Erasa came and said "Sorry Gohan, we protested a lot but the teacher just wouldn't listen."

"It's okay Erasa.". I smiled.

Barry got up and was coming my way.

 _Good. Now for you are in for a life-changing moral lesson. And some physical lesson too. *smirks (mentally)*_

Alas! Erasa interfered with her bubbly nature…..

"Hey Barry! You wanna come and eat with us." Asked Erasa.

"Nani?! (What)" said Videl and I almost at the same time.

"Any problem." Said Erasa calmly noticing our surprise.

"Not really" was all Videl said.

I just nodded in agreement.

 _What can I say if she has no problem!_

We all were passing through the main hall when Erasa's eyes fell on something colorful.

"A poster!" cried Erasa. (A/N: what did you think?!)

"oh man, it's finally announced" said sharpener.

"I am _not_ really excited" murmured Videl.

"A prom. I always knew a have a great timing!" said Barry.

"what's a prom?"

END OF CHAP-2

A/N: Yes! A prom! Ta-da! *fantastic background music*. I see Barry and Gohan have made quiet a relationship. And it's going to be more deep. And don't worry cause' Videl's also gonna have a rival. Just wait.

Sorry for those who thought Gohan would really beat the hell up from Barry. You know our poor, poor Gohan will really take some time, er, chapters to let the rage come and it will sure get more interesting. Sorry Mr. Popo.

I don't really have a good grammar sense so kindly excuse the mistakes.

 **Next time on WITW Z: Gohan goes shopping with his friends. You will not miss, will ya?**


	3. Shopping with Erasa

(A/N: Hey guys, this is me again. So, let's resume…oh and one more author thingy. One, two three, I don't own DBZ. You know my first fic and all *haha*. Okay stop babbling and start….)

 **SHOPPING WITH ERASA (CH-3)**

 **Lat time on WITW Z-**

 **We all were passing through the main hall when Erasa's eyes fell on something colorful.**

" **A poster!" cried Erasa. (A/N: what did you think?!)**

" **oh man, it's finally announced" said sharpener.**

" **I am** _ **not**_ **really excited" murmured Videl.**

" **A prom. I always knew a have a great timing!" said Barry.**

" **what's a prom?"**

 _ **GOHAN POV**_

There was total silence around gohan.

I started looking at everyone. Staring at me dumbfounded.

 _Oh! I think it's the holiday homework. How can I miss it when I check the notice board every day? Oh well._

Sharpener started "You don't know what a prom is?" His eyes should have fallen out by now. Kami knows how they are still there after bulging out so much.

"And here I thought he would actually ask me?!" Murmured erasa.

 _Now I get it! I think it's some kinda new invention for teens. Bulma should have told me._

"Yeah, I know. I have used it. It is awesome." Said gohan not wanting to be left behind.

All of them exchanged glances.

 _Aha! It's a food!_

"Oh no I am sorry. It's…." All leaned closer to hear his answer. "…very tasty." All fell down in anime style.

"Gohan!" shouted videl. "You don't know what a prom is?!" (More surprise exclamations than erasa ;-) )

"Well…." Was all I could say.

"It's a….." videl stopped. "well, how to say it?"

" It's a dance." Said barry.

 _Videl was telling me._

"It's a dance where couples go and have fun, eat and blah blah blah all night." Continued barry.

"hmm..sounds fun". I said. "Just fun?! Dude, guys and girls wait for the high school prom from their childhood!" exclaimed sharpener.

"Just you sharp." Said videl. "I don't have any interest in this promy thingy. I am probably not going."

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

"Nani?!" (I have already told the meaning, if you don't know means you were not reading thoroughly.) Exclaimed erasa.

"Yeah. I am not the kind of girl that waits for his prince charming all her life. Hmph" said videl.

"Well, you should go." Said gohan. "You are coming?" asked videl. "Well, yes" 'if mom allows' said/thought gohan. "hmm….." videl thought.

"But I don't have clothes, ya know, party wear." Videl said rather happily.

"don't cha worry" said a high-pitched feminine voice. "Why am I here?" said erasa.

 _ **VIDEL POV**_

 _Oh ho! I think I know where this is going._

"No…. I think I have something with which I can manage…."

"No" said a too stern voice for erasa.

 _Gulp. There's no way out of here._

Sharpener felt sorry for her but gohan just jumped into the fire for/with her.(without knowing the danger)

"I think I too don't have clothes. Can I come?". If videl could, she could have saluted gohan for such bravery. It takes more courage for beating an armed guy than asking erasa for coming for shopping and videl knew it very nicely. Man can dodge bullets but not erasa's shopping death grasp, not even a saiyan.

Erasa's eyes watered. "In my 18 years life experience, none has asked me this before." If somebody listened, he would have surely thought gohan proposed erasa. She was crying hysterically. "Dude, I don't think you know what you have gotten yourself into" said sharpie (A/N: sharpener is just is a very big name.) Gohan looked confused.

 _Well, he will surely know later._

 _AT THE MALL:-_

 _ **GOHAN POV**_

 _NOW I know what he was talking about._ Gohan was walking with bags laid all around him and only his eyes were left that too half. People saw him in awe. He got this thing from his dad. (A/N: If you have see the ep where they go shopping.) The most confusing part is this was **only** erasa's part.

Videl was ignoring the glares and erasa just without reason giggling hehehehe…..

"Come on erasa, how much can you still buy? Look at poor gohan" said videl. "You think I should stop my shopping here?" asked erasa. "Yes ! Just look at him!"

 _Videl's taking my side! Wow. This is new._

 _ **VIDEL POV**_

 _I JUST WANNA GO HOME . Erasa won't take mercy on me but can sure on gohan…._

Erasa looked at gohan then videl then again gohan and then again….with a smirk at videl. _What is she thinking NOW?!_

" I will probably stop here but first let me at least choose one outfit for you for the prom" assured erasa.

 _Crap. Her one = hundred. I am not making it home alive. Kami please help._

 _ **ERASA POV**_

 _Oh videl! I have never seen you being this sweet to someone especially a boy. And none other than gohan! I knew I had a crush on him but hey I can see true love between you two and I_ _ **had**_ _a crush not_ _ **have.**_ _WOW!_

We decided to shop clothes for videl first. Gohan was just standing and staring at everything else but not us. He was really bored. He went shopping with his mom and Bulma once just after cell games. And don't tell me what an awful experience he had. ' Try this , no, this, no, this. Ugh ….. try all at once!' *chirping sound* thought Gohan. And after that he never went to mall again and so, chichi always went instead of him to buy his clothes.

"Gohan help us! What do you think? Red or blue?" erasa asked. "I am not really good at these things erasa." Answered gohan. "Boys" murmured erasa. We chose a dress. Videl and I went inside the dressing room. "Gohan don't peek unless you want to!" I snickered. "Erasa!" cried videl.

Gohan didn't really paid attention to them.

"oh! Videl , I can't believe you fell for him."

"What?!"

"Yes! I can see it in your eyes* gesturing* ;)

"Stop the hell up." Said videl in calm way which all the Satan city knew was very, **very** dangerous. Videl wore the dress and looked in the mirror. The red dress was short and showed a lot of her skin.

"ooooooooo….. Gohan's gonna drop dead on this one" . "stop it".

She tried the blue one and it was… perfect. It didn't show a lot of her skin and was long and one shoulder . It was plain and beautiful.

"Well, I like this."

"Well, go and show him how hot you are looking."

This was the limit. Erasa would have been killed by now by videl if her dear communicator wouldn't have buzed.

"Hello? Chief?"

The man seemed too busy to even complete the sentence. "Videl…..National Bank…..Robbery…armed…come here….FAST!"

"On my way" said videl and opened the door and took only one step and remembered she was wearing a party dress! She closed the door and clothed as fast as she could in her jeans and t-shirt. _Watching her was really funny though it was a serious scene._

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

Gohan got only a glimpse of her in that dress. But only a glimpse was enough to make him stare in awe. 'What was that?' was all he could think. Then videl came rushing in her normal attire and vanished. Gohan was confused and then erasa came.

"What was that?"

"The city needs videl. There's a robbery."

"Can you tell me where?"

END OF CH-3

A/N: whew. This is my longest chap till now. My hands are terribly paining. But erasa didn't seem leave me without completing the mall scene.

Erasa: Hey! I never said!

Let's forget about that and I promise you there will be more g/v from this chap. You now, they need time to fall. You already have read the story and think about your writer's hands a bit.

 **Next time on WITW Z : The superhero (read carefully) and heroine save the day but someone is still there …. *ending music***


	4. Super Hero-ine

A/N: Hey readers! This is an announcement- I will **update stories** on **Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday**.

This chap has little action. But to tell you I am not very good at writing action scenes. Actually, I am terrible. So, you can guess what would have happen at the scene by thoughts and dialogues and so on… resume….

 _ **SUPER HERO-INE (CH-4)**_

Videl was on her way to the action. Normal people would pray 'for kami's sake, please don't kill me' but as we know videl was different…. 'No saiyaman no saiyaman no saiyaman no saiyaman'. She reached there. The chief was, as usual, standing behind the protections for the _real_ heroes to come. Videl ducked near.

"Chief I am here" said videl.

"Thank goodness, videl, you arrived!" exclaimed chief. (A/N: Let's give him a name…. sayun…. similar to saiyan!). Cap sayun looked here and there for a bit and then asked the most irritating question in the universe.

"Where's saiyaman?"

'Is it not enough that I am here?' videl thought. "I don't know, why do I care?" answered videl arrogantly.

"Well, they robbed the bank and are asking for vacancy. If we don't give them, there is a bomb in that building and we don't know the countdown till now. Spys are on their mission…." Just then three people in black suits were thrown out from the building. They looked miserably beaten. "Ok, so, where were we, yes, and the spys _were_ on a mission and if the bomb blasts, I don't know, the whole area, no, the whole city can go _boom!"_ He said all this so calmly that videl thought that he wasn't telling her that they could die any moment but was teaching her to cut potatoes! She nodded and left.

She quietly made it to the back door. She entered and knocked every guy on her way.

 _ **VIDEL POV**_

 _Hmph. This is like taking candy from a child. Is there_ _ **no one**_ _in the world who could give me a real challenge?_

I made it to the main room where I could see a bomb. _Okay. Now I need a distraction._ I looked here and there then… _What the hell can I get here for distraction?! (A/N:_ That's what I am thinking right now?!) Suddenly an idea struck me.

"yoohooo…." I said in my most alluring voice. "Who needs chocolate?" _Crap. Why do I always get the worst ideas?!..._

 _ **GOHAN POV**_

 _Okay. I need to go there. I need to get…. A distraction._

"Erasa I need to go" I said. "Where are you off now?" she asked. "Umm….. I gotta pee, no, it will not work here…i….. got to call someone" aaaaand I vanished. _Whew. Gohan, you always get the best ideas!_

Gohan went outside in a secluded area and got in pose. "Change" he said and pressed the button but….. nothing happened.

 _WTF?!_ He pressed the button again and got a better pose but…. _Nothing's happening! Oh man! What happened?!_

 _Flashback_

" _Hey trunks! Look what gohan got!" goten said. He showed him the great saiyaman watch. "Isn't it cool?! He presses a button and changes into an awesome superhero. It's awesome right!" said goten. "He bought this from my house only baka!" said trunks. "And. It's. not. Cool." He added. "what are you saying? Have lost your mind?! This is the coolest thing I have ever seem!" said goten with gleaming anime eyes. "you haven't seen anything yet baka!" replied trunks. "for your information this watch is fire proof and water proof too." Said goten._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Let's test it!"_

 _5 mins later:-_

" _you were saying correct goten. This watch is really cool. Nothing can beat it!" exclaimed trunks. "told ya!" said goten. "but there is one more thing no one can resist. Not even a saiyan." Smirked trunks. "oooooo… tell me, tell me. We are gonna test it, now." Said goten._

" _You know it very nicely. The… frying pan of doom and terror." *creepy music* said trunks._

 _10 seconds later:-_

" _Uh ho. You are gonna be in trouble goten" trunks said singing._

" _What! This was your idea?! Said goten fuming. "I 'm gonna tell on you."_

" _no you are not"_

" _Yes"_

" _No"_

" _Yes_

" _No"… (17 times more later…..)_

" _Okay" trunks said with his hereditary evil smirk. "keep it where it was and vanish."_

 _End of flashback._

 _I am gonna take it on those brats after I go home. Wait! Brats. Am I really becoming like vegeta?!_

 _ **VIDEL POV**_

 _Hah. Easy peasy._ Videl was handling them all very easily. Because they were coming one by one. But the problem arose when the most muscular men came all at once. They all grabbed her. She put all force but it was useless in front of their strong grip. And then comes the all-powerful villain of the gang, . (A/N: I hope you find the pun.) "oh…. What do we have for dinner here? Chocolate" he said.

"Let's have some fun with her" said a duffer.

 _I didn't think I would say it someday but yes saiyaman yes saiyaman yes saiyaman yes saiyaman…_

 _ **GOHAN POV**_

 _Shoot. I can't do anything now but need to help somehow…_ Just then I felt her ki rise very oddly. He felt like she was in danger. _Crap. What do I do now?! Yes ! I can….._ Gohan rose his ki and turned into super saiyan. _Wait for me videl._

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

Videl was waiting for her superhero to come. Any man. Saiyaman , Tireman, Potatoman, Nachosman, any man but just come. (A/N: you know I am feeling hungry!) The gang leader moved forward with his fingers moving inappropriately. "It's my turn next" said duffer who was holding her. Videl shot him a serious death glare. It only tighten his grip on her waist pulling her closer to him. And how fucking bad he smelled! Videl's nose wrinkled every second if possible. The gang leader came and touched her neck feeling her when…

CRASH!

Entered our hero the gold fighter. He saw videl being clutched by several men holding her everywhere and the gang leader on her neck. Gohan's rage built.

"You think it's an appropriate way to treat a lady. Didn't your mother teach you anything" said gohan with an evil smirk. Half of the men who were holding videl dived in his direction, which were an extremely easy game for gohan. Gohan threw them away only by one finger. _'Wow. Amazing power. I can almost feel it. I wonder who he is?'_ thought videl. Then all the remaining men who were holding her came and jumped on gohan like girls jump on a famous celebrity. But the problem here was, the matter was little different. Those men were all crawling on top of gohan but then golden aura surrounded him and BOOM! All the leaches were thrown out of the building except that duffer.

' _Wait!'_ thought videl. ' _I know him! He is wearing same clothes as gohan. It can't be a coincidence. In the entire Satan city, only gohan and the gold-fighter have the same clothes and perfectly same too! He's saiyaman! I shouldn't have listened to his protest'_

And then came the turn of our fav gang leader, Mr. Natas. (A/N: if you still don't get it… please review it and ask!). Mr. Natas was walking towards gohan when….

"Hey you!" shouted videl.

He turned and looked at her. "What do you think of me? Chocolate. Well, you should taste it once." She said with a smirk and leaned in a fighting stance.

'Hmm… her fighting stance is a little shacky. I wonder if she could perfect it with some training…' thought gohan putting a finger on his chin.

Mr. Natas walked towards her with an inappropriate smirk. Hah, but we all know videl, she was burning with rage. As he came closer, she pounced at once like a tigress and mercilessly beat him. After 20 seconds, he was not in a state to move.

Duffer was crawling out when, "Hey idiot! You wanted to taste it too right!" said Videl. He was barely in a state to move. When she came closer, gohan could feel her ki rising very rapidly due to rage. It was like too much for her to control. She punched him so hard in gut that he fell out of the building. ' _Whoa. I didn't know she was this powerful. Well, what else to expect when someone messes with her?!'_ thought Gohan.

She shouted to him, "Hey! Bath everyday! You smell awful!". Gohan chuckled. She turned to him and walked. Gohan could feel her ki lowering.

"Well, I didn't think I will say this to _you_ someday but than…" and she passed out. Gohan caught her. "You are welcome" he replied. He picked her up in bridal style and flew out. He flew to the chief and handed her to him. "Nurse her. She needs rest."

Gohan missed something. _Someone_ was still inside ….

Gohan was flying away when….. "WAIT!"

"What happen?" he asked. "There still that bomb inside" replied cap sayun.

"Kay' I will handle it."

END OF CHAP 4

A/N: This chap was so big that I fell asleep in the middle. Oof…. I hope you liked. I like seeing action but writing it takes patience and _lot of_ imagination. Salute you Toriyama!

Mark that someone in italics; it will be important in the upcoming chapters.

 **Next time on WITW Z: Gohan's in danger! Videl's worried?! Stay tuned.**


	5. Revelations

A:N/ Hello and welcome to WITW Z. Everything is in fiction. No animals or humans or saiyans or chibi-saiyans harmed during the film er….. fanfic. Thanks for watching ahhh… reading. My wi-fi broke down, don't ask how, so I might take some time to update the stories. We don't get much free wifi here…

 **REVELATIONS (CH-5)**

Cap sayun tried to wake videl. "wake up, child."

"5 mins more Hannah" murmured videl.

"oh boy!" said cap.

Suddenly videl opened her eyes. "Where am i?..."

 _ **GOHAN POV**_

I reached in the building and remembered seeing a bomb thingy in the main room. _Didn't they think that if they BOOm!, would actually die along. Stupes!_ Gohan found the bomb with the timer in which only 3 mins were remaining. _Well, am I the only one thinking that this all is being easy?! Just take the bomb and fly away!_

Gohan was thinking when suddenly, his body paralyzed and the surroundings became darker by every second. _Someone_ came and whispered in his ear deadly, "I am _someone._ Someone helping a bigger someone to take over the universe. Supreme kai, Beerus and even Zen-oh-sama if we become successful enough."

 _Of course, the easy thing is too good to happen!_ I tried to move my body but the grasp was too strong. "Huh! You can't do anything. You are too weak." Gohan's heart trembled at the word 'weak'. "What do you know about me?" asked gohan. "Everything boy. Everything." He said. "I will kill everyone on this planet. Every animal, plant, human and…. Saiyan."

"This is all you need to know. I didn't come here to meat you but aahhh… greeting someone is always considered pleasant. Not in this case I see but, leave it. Ok bye….. for now." The voice left. Gohan was normal again. "what was that _someone_ talking about?..." I never came to an conclusion because there were beeps sounds coming. Gohan turned and looked at the bomb. Only 2 seconds remaing…..

 _Oh boy._

 _ **VIDEL POV**_

"….You are safe dear. The golden fighter saved you."

"Oh. Golden fighter, huh?" said videl sarcastically. _Who could have thought?! Gohan is the golden fighter. WOW! I mean, who else, I thought that. Yay me! Where is he anyway? "_ Where is he anyway?

"He's in there. Fixing that bomb."

"NANI?!" cried videl. "When I was in there, there were merely 4-5 mins remaining and by now it should have….."

 _ **BOOM!**_

Pieces of debris flew ten meters high in air and fell everywhere. All the people were safe but

"Gohhaaannnnnn….." shouted videl. "nnnnoooo…."

"he was a brave soldier" announced captain. "What do you mean by _was_?!" cried videl.

"Who was a brave soldier?"

Videl could never make a mistake in recognizing that ever so naïve voice….

"GOHAN!" she ran to him and… hugged him! Gohan was more surprised than us! His hands froze. His heart thumped quickly than ever. He looked at her innocently; not actually realizing what's happening. Just as his hands were making it to her waist (without his knowing)… she separated.

"What did you think?! You can sneak out while I was sleeping?! Baka!" said videl _almost_ shattered. "Oh. Gee, sorry videl." Apologized gohan. Their eyes locked for 2 secs when gohan realized something.

"NANI?! YOU KNOW ME?" shouted gohan.

"yes idiot." Said videl.

"but but… how?!" asked gohan.

"Your clothes idiot" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world, which it really was,

"Oh ,yeah." He said doing the famous son grin.

Videl just smiled. "Thanks for the help Mr. gold fighter." Said cap. "who….. oh yeah! You are welcome" said gohan repeating the Son Grin TM. _That grin is so cute. I not saying he is cute, I am saying the grin is cute!_ "Excuse me, I have a work to complete …" she grabbed gohan by collar and pulled him before they were in a secluded area.

"Ok. Spit it out. FAST!" said videl calmly. "Well…. It's a llloooonnnggggg story so, I will tell later. Bye" he said stepping away with each word.

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

"YOU are not going anywhere!" shouted videl grabbing his collar. "I said FAST!" said videl in vegeta style.

"Well, there was a reason I wasn't telling you the truth. Believe me ." he said with the absolute naïve eyes. But we all know videl; she still had the vegeta style eyes. "I am not going anywhere ." she said with vegeta like attitude. ' _Man, she really is like somewhat vegeta!'_ thought gohan *sweatdrop*

"But I need to go somewhere, now. I need to tell my friends about something, more like warn ." he muttered. "I SAID I AM NOT LEAVING!" said videl. Gohan sighed. He transformed back to normal. "I think I have no choice left….." Videl thought ' _What is he doing?'_ Gohan walked forward, videl felt nervous, and … he lifted her in bridal style and flew.

Everything was peaceful until …. "AAAHHHHHH!... GOHAN PUT ME DOWN!" cried Videl. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, piccolo winced. "Geez, videl you asked for it ." said gohan. "I thought you had a vehicle!" cried videl. "Why would I need a vehicle when I could fly?!" said gohan.

"I guess ." said videl. "so, you want me to put you down?" asked gohan. Videl looked down and almost fainted at the height they were flying at and….. scooted closer to him and said, "You know, even if I say, my house too far to be walked back." Gohan was looking forward and videl down when at the same moment, they looked at each other.

Their eyes locked. They just stared at each other. Gohan's beautiful charcoal eyes and videl's gorgeous cerulean eyes just staring at each other. Aw….. how romantic! None seemed to notice but the gap between them was decreasing…. Until. _Bump!_ Gohan flew into a tree.

Gohan was laying on a trunk and videl was hanging by holding a trunk by only one arm.

"Gohan!" videl cried. Gohan woke. "Videl!" shouted gohan and flew to her and again picked her in bridal style and flew away. "Gohan! Where were you looking?" shouted videl. "uh…. I don't know….. at you ." said gohan. After that there was an awkward moment of silence. Videl was thinking what happened at that moment but, thanks to gohan, never came to a conclusion.

"Look west city!" exclaimed gohan. "What?! So, fast!" said videl with a little hint of disappointment. Only a hint. "That's how a fly to school every day."

"Well, why are we here?" she asked now her hands on his neck since the tree accident. "you will soon know ." said gohan. He landed in capsule corp.

A/N: So, this an announcement. Goku's not dead in this story. I would have liked if he would have been present when gohan & videl 's relationship flourished. And yes, there will be beerus, kai-o-shin, whis,,,, all the samas here. Videl will be strong and powerful as she was actually meant to be.

 **Next time on WITW Z, videl meets the Briefs family! You will not miss, will ya? *ending music***


	6. The DBZ FAMILY (PART 1)

**THE DBZ UNIVERSE FAMILY part-1 (ch-6)**

"Where are we?" asked videl. "Capsule corp." said gohan. "NANI?!" cried videl, "We are in capsule corp?!" stuttered videl. "yeah, what's the big deal?" asked gohan normally. "gohan we are in capsule corp!" said Videl. "will you stop repeating that?" said Gohan.

"Who's there?" said a chibi voice.

"hey trunks!" shouted gohan. "hey gohan….." said trunks cheerfully "….. and a girl who I don't know who possibly can be gohan's girlfriend but that's too hard to happen! Welcome!" "Thanks for the intro." said gohan.

"AAAAANNNNNDD she isn't my girlfriend." completed gohan. "I guess ." said trunks. "Who's there, trunks?" asked Bulma while entering. "Hey kiddo? How ya doin'?" asked Bulma. "Nice. Thank you Bulma for asking. Can you tell me where vegeta is?" said gohan.

"You are looking for vegeta?!" said Bulma calmly more surprised than interrogative. "Why yes!" said gohan. "oh well, he's in that gravity room for goodness sake." Said Bulma scowling.

"Thanks Bulma." said gohan before going when someone coughed. Everyone turned and saw videl standing there silently. She hated being left out. "Who's she?" asked Bulma. "I was standing here all the time?" said videl quite quietly.

"Mom, she isn't gohan's girlfriend." said trunks."Trunks, she isn't my girlfriend!" gohan literally shouted. "Geez Gohan, that's what I said! It's what comes to our mind when we see you two standing together." Said trunks.

Gohan was….. blushing!... slightly. Only because of the taunting of his friends, that's all.

"What comes to your mind, 'how did we get together?'" said videl chuckling, obviously not taking it seriously.

"No, how did gohan impress such a beautiful girl! Beyond his limits!" said trunks now realizing how beautiful she was!

"Why, thank you but it's nothing that-"said Videl.

"I think we should go now." told gohan before snatching videl's arm and vanishing. 'They never act so weird. They act _only_ weird.' Thought Gohan.

Gohan reached the GV room. "Ow! Gohan! Never hold my hand again! You have a serious grasp." said videl massaging her arm. "Sorry" he said. Somehow he didn't like the not holding the hand thing. Oh well, that thought only lasted a second when someone came.

"You brat! What are doin' here?" asked our lovely Vegeta in his sweet voice.

Vegeta noticed videl, "Who is this thing? Your mate?" asked vegeta. Now it was videl's turn to blush, whereas gohan was occupied now to this taunting.

"No" he said raising an eyebrow. He was too surprised to notice what he said by thinking why he said! 'Vegeta said this! No way! Can _someone_ please pinch…. no, what will do any way,….. punch me? Oh, _someone_ …..' "Vegeta, I came to talk to you about someone….." he looked at videl "… in private. "

Videl raised an eyebrow. 'In private? Then, why did I come here? To swat flies away?' videl thought. Both the men looked at videl. 'Think that's my cue. But I 'm not leaving easily' videl _humphed_ and walked away. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her _vegetaness_. ' _Even trunks didn't reach this level'_ thought vegeta.

"She's somewhat like you, isn't she?" asked gohan putting his hands in his pocket. "Is this that someone you want to talk about?" said vegeta before folding his hands and walking away. Gohan looked puzzled. "Look kid, I am not a love guru that you can talk to about your stuff only because your father is stupid." said vegeta scowling.

"I gotta train." He said before walking in the GV room. "Wait!" said Gohan practically running to him. ' _Did he just think I would bring my love life problems to him?!_ ' thought Gohan. "If you want to buy some time, spar Me." said vegeta, turning on the GV room. "But I-" Gohan felt a sudden thrust upon him as if someone had put ten tones of potatoes upon him. Videl was hiding behind a bush till they went inside the GV room. Knowing nothing could be done now, she went inside.

Inside the cap. Corp. building:-

'what do they think I am? I will show them' thought Videl, storming down the hallway. "Hey the girl who isn't Gohan's girlfriend!" shouted trunks from kitchen. Videl entered, it was quite large to be called a kitchen. Even larger than hers! "hey kiddo!" greeted Videl. "And I have a name – Videl" said Videl, not wanting to add Satan there. "oh, hey Videl!" "so, what do you want?" asked Videl. "well…." Bulma said from behind like coming out of nowhere. "… do you know what they are talking about?"

"oh I know. About Gohan's problems" Videl said sarcastically. "What problems?" asked Bulma. "I probably don't know, I couldn't hear. They shooed me out of there" said Videl crossing her arms. "Well, if it's not something about you or for you then…. Why are you here?" asked Bulma obviously applying her scientist brain.

"oh! I am here because…. Gohan and I have talk about something and he said he wouldn't be able to because he has to go to his friends'.So, I came here with him" explained Videl. "what do you wanna talk about?" asked trunks. "is it one of those relationship talks….but you said you are single!" said trunks surprised a bit at the last part.

"We aren't the item, boy. Well…. Do you know who the gold-fighter is?" said Videl testing the waters if she should tell them. Bulma and trunks looked at each other and winked. "Do you know?" the first obvious question struck in their minds. "why yes" said Videl quite proudly. "NANI?!" Videl explained…..

"…and then I saw him transform into the golden-haired beings by my detective eyes" said Videl making up. Bulma ooed and aahhed at every sentence. "I didn't think you were this smart" she said smirking. "She's probably making it up" said trunks. "how did you know?" Videl said revealing because she wasn't that to be praised person.

"oh! Mom and dad lie all the time about what they did last night" said trunks normally. Bulma blushed, 'how did he know?'. "well, I just figured he was the superhero because they wore the exact same clothes" said Videl. "crap. I worked so hard on that boy and he just messed it all up with a bunch of clothes" said Bulma.

"don't worry" assured Videl. "I have and will not tell anyone" she said winking. "Whew. You are a smart girl. Look Videl, Gohan's hiding all this because there is probably a reason. And I know it. Trust him, he will tell you when the need comes" said Bulma. "thanks Bulma" said Videl.

"hey everyone." Said a weak voice. Everyone turned and saw Gohan bruised on cheek. "hey Gohan! How did that happened?" said Videl a bit worried. She probably had bruises everyday and now, knowing Gohan as a superhero, was less worried. But worried. "oh this! Just a little sparing. Don't worry."

"I am not worrying" said Videl. "Wait, you spar?" asked videl eager to know the answer. 'boy.' Thought Gohan. "I? Sparring? No! Never! Do I look like that?!" said Gohan raising hands frantically. "You're such a bad liar" said trunks raising an eyebrow. "Gohan, you just told you were sparring and I know you're the gold-fighter and saw you fighting" she said folding her arms.

"oh yeah! I forgot." Said Gohan *sweatdrop*. "you will spar me. Today." Said Videl.

"today?" asked Gohan. He saw that coming from a mile.

"today."

Gohan sighed. "Bulma, I think we should go now" Gohan said smiling. "okay, what did you talk about after all?" asked Bulma. Gohan looked at Videl then at trunks then said "vegeta will tell you, well see ya!" he said while grabbing Videl flying away.

"ugh. Gohan, I told you not to grab me."

"sorry…ow"

Bulma sighed, "don't you think they are perfect for each other?" trunks thought for a moment and said "I don't know" then, he ran down the hallway and called someone. "hello? This is son residence. Can I know who you want to speak to?" trunks was astonished at the level of manner.

'sure chi chi's work!' he thought. "hey baka! It's me"

"trunks!"

"yes. Who else! Well, I called because today I saw a very cute…..

On the either side of world:-

"Gohan, turn right."

"nu uh."

"right"

"wrong"

"right"

"never"

"right"

"left"

'right"

"are you set on auto pilot?"

'right"

Gohan inhaled, "listen Videl, _you_ have chosen Gohan airlines and should go along with it cause I am the pilot", he exhaled. He waited for the bomb to blast but it never happened because…. Videl folded arms and looked the other way because…. "I know it's no use to argue you".

Gohan grinned. 'I shouldn't tell her the whole _someone_ thing .She will get in trouble as well as I know her. I don't want that. She will sure think herself as the _great_ daughter of hercule and challenge this someone. *mental chuckle* no, I shouldn't tell her. It's past her league…' thought Gohan as he continued on his way.

END OF CH-6

A/N: I know some might have not liked this chap very much but in real manga, Videl wasn't really that excited about meeting Bulma Briefs (leave the world's end thing and all), she is herself a celebrity so it isn't wooing.

Yes, I know there should have been more super saiyan swagger in vegeta but trust me there's going to be a lot of brawls between Videl and vegeta. Much fun to see someone at last to fight with vegeta. Not in strength but courage.

Yeah and I know what you're thinking about trunks. Yes, Gohan's in for a lot of competition.

 **Next time on WITW Z: Gohan and Videl go to kuririn's house and son's home at last. Stay tuned. *ending music***


	7. DBZ FAMILY PART 2

A/N: konichiwa, I am your writer, today they are going to meet krillin and chi-chi. I have written kuririn in some places cause' I like the Japanese spelling only. They are so…wow. And yeah, g… I don't own dbz. Resume…..

 **THE DBZ UNIVERSE FAMILY part-2 (ch-7)**

Gohan was flying over the ocean. (A/N: what a hereditary thing! Goku also flew there with chi chi. Wow. How romantic! However, both the son boys didn't realize it.) Gohan thought how Videl is quiet from that time. Not a word till NOW!

Gohan looked at her, she was….sleeping! In his arms, all cuddled in his chest. ' _She looks so innocent like that!'_ thought Gohan smiling. There was ocean all around, slight breeze and dim sunlight. Perfect weather for sleeping in someone's arms!

Thinking about Videl, Gohan's heart raced a bit. Carrying Videl in his arms wasn't a small thing! As his heart raced, his pace increased bit. As his pace increased, videl stirred. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks, just like you do when you are holding a baby in your arms sleeping and it starts to wake!

Gohan looked at Videl nervously. ' _Don't wake don't wake don't wake….'_ Thought Gohan. She grabbed his collar, Gohan's breathing stopped, and cuddled still deeper if possible. _Whew. I should go slowly._ Gohan started flying slowly. Flying slowly, don't know why but, Gohan enjoyed each and every moment.

He saw kame house at a distance. He tried waking Videl up, "hey Videl, we have reached there. Wake up." Videl just smiled. Gohan raised an eyebrow, 'why is she smiling?' He shook her a bit, "c'mon Videl, you gotta wake up." Videl's eyes fluttered open, "hey Gohan, good morning" she said smiling at him.

"Looks like you had a nice nap" said Gohan smiling a bit. "probably the best. Wait!" said Videl realizing something. She looked at her hand, it was grabbing Gohan's collar, she quickly released it and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Thinking of Gohan's arm as bed (I don't know how), she tried jumping off it but ended falling in the ocean .

"aaahhhhh!". Gohan sped up and caught her in time. But _I_ don't know how again, looking at her, he dived into the ocean! Both looked at each other underwater and then went up to breathe. "you idiot! You caught me and then again dived into ocean! Idiot!" cried Videl. "Sorry" said Gohan.

"but what the hell are you doing in my room?!" shouted Videl. Gohan looked at her dumbfounded, "Videl, we aren't in your room! See? We are in ocean?! You don't sleep in ocean, do you?" Videl looked around, "WHAT ARE WE DOING IN THE OCEAN?!" "Videl we were travelling to places, remember?" said Gohan.

"Oh, I remember now. But how did end in the ocean….. Oh I messed up. Sorry" said Videl, sticking out her tongue. Gohan smiled, "it's okay. Now let's go there." "where do you find a house in the middle of the ocean?" asked Videl. "of course" Gohan picked Videl up, "…. In the DBZ universe."

"Wher-" before Videl could finish, Gohan sped up. Flying at high speed, Videl started shivering. Gohan noticed. "Videl, what happened? You are shivering!" he asked worried. "of course idiot! Thanks to you! We have just dipped in the ice cold water and flying at a high speed. What else do you expect?" asked Videl rather angrily. "looks like we have to turn on the heater in the airplane" said Gohan. "what are you saying?" asked Videl.

Suddenly white aura surrounded Videl and Gohan, she felt warm inside. She relaxed. "What is this?" asked Videl. "well, this is ki. You know the power all living beings posses. I am just raising it to make you feel warm. It can be used for many things such as flying and stuff" answered Gohan.

"you mean, I can fly too?" asked Videl anxious. "well, of course, you can" said Gohan. "Yay!" Videl almost jumped _again._ "That means I can fly too! You will teach me?" asked Videl. Gohan chuckled seeing her actions, "Why yes! I will". "wow. This is awesome." said Videl looking at the sky, dreaming to fly there _alone_ one day.

Videl's clothes had been dried till now and she was feeling nice and warm when she saw a house at a distance. "Kami, there is a house in the middle of nowhere" said Videl surprised. Gohan landed with ease and put videl down _almost_ safely _._ "Master Roshi, kuririn, anyone here" shouted Gohan.

"May I help you?" asked master Roshi coming out of thin air, in front of….videl. Gohan understood, "hey master Roshi! This is Videl, my friend" said Gohan standing by Videl before _anything_ could happen. "Your friend? She's a girl and your friend. That's means your _girlfriend!_ How did you manage to impress her? By turning super saiyan? She's beyond your limits! Anyway I don't care….." he said turning, catching a glimpse of her top, "…..you can sure talk to krillin." Muten Roshi turned and left, babbling about his old days and girls.

Videl registered the word super saiyan in her mind. "hi Gohan!" greeted kuririn, coming out of the house. "hi kuririn!" "are you krillin, the monk?" asked Videl. "no, it can't be! Monks don't have hair, do they?" said Videl to Gohan. It was then when Gohan realized krillin had hair. "Hey krillin, you have hair?!" said Gohan in a tone like krillin himself didn't know he had hair.

"I probably know Gohan. It's just juuhachi told me, it would look good on me and I have also stopped fighting so, I guess it's not a bad idea" said krillin, blushing a bit. "I guess" said Gohan smiling. "Hello!" shouted a little girl while running to him. "Hi! You have grown. Last time I saw you, you didn't even have a name. What's your name sweetie?" said Gohan, bending to her level and ruffling with her hair, smiling at her.

' _How cute. He will be a very good father. WHAT THE HECK did you just think videl?! I don't care what he does.'_ Thought videl quickly shreading the thought away. "Marron" replied the girl, now known as marron. "Maron?" asked Gohan now confused. "Wasn't that name of your ex-girlfriend?" asked Gohan obvious.

"Shush. 18 will hear" said kuririn gesturing them to be quiet. "Who names their child after his ex?" asked Videl somewhat interest. "Who are you?" asked krillin now noticing her presence. "I am a girl whose name is Videl AND who is standing here from the last..I don't know…7-8 mins" said Videl totally tired of being ignored.

"oh are you-" "no" Gohan answered with saiyan speed before Videl could make out what he was going to say. "right" said kuririn with a strange grin. "My child's name is marron, double 'r'. Whereas her name was maron with single 'r'" he said. "That doesn't matter. They still have the same pronunciation" said Gohan.

"Who has same pronunciation?" asked 18. "Nothing dear. Absolutely nothing" said kuririn raising his hands frantically. "Much better" said 18. Gohan remembered why he came there. "Marron, why don't you show Videl around?" asked Gohan. "sure" answered marron enthusiastically. Videl couldn't deny a girl with very cute puppy dog eyes.

As Videl and marron roamed around, Gohan told krillin and 18 about someone. "Keep it a secret from her, okay" whispered Gohan. "Why?" asked krillin. "if you're lucky, you will know soon" said Gohan. BAM! Gohan, krillin and 18 walked over to see what happened. They saw master Roshi with a swollen head crumbled on the ground, whining in pain.

"If you do that ever again…I don't think I will hit on your head because you will not have it" said Videl in silent rage. "Told ya" said Gohan smirking. "Girl has guts" said krillin. "She has potential" said 18 in her normal attitude. "I thought you two were roaming around?" asked Gohan. "We were, but the island is too small and we finished in no time."

Gohan and Videl took off from the island. It was evening time and the sun was setting by the ocean. It was beautiful. And romantic. "Okay gohan, I want you to tell me how you know Bulma briefs, a fighter monk living in the middle of nowhere, a pervert and a grumpy guy" said Videl. Gohan chuckled at the choice of words Videl used to describe them, which were 100% correct even though she met them for the first time.

"Well, my father used to train…." Gohan told her his story leaving the saiyan part and cell games. "Wow. I didn't know someone other than me in this universe had such a complicated past" said Videl looking at him in disbelief. "You never know" said Gohan looking at her smiling. Videl smiled a bit. They had reached Mt. Paozo.

The sun had set but there was still enough light to see a dome shaped house. Of course, only one dome shaped house. "Whose house is that?" said Videl referring to the only one. "Mine" said Gohan. "So, you weren't joking when you said you lived 400 miles out here? No wonder you know people living in same remoteness" said Videl.

They landed. Goten and Goku were sleeping outside. The difference was Goku had paint all over his face and goten had a brush in one hand. Both were breathing at same time. "Normally I don't say but aww… how cute!" said Videl acting a bit like chi-chi. Goten woke up first. "Gohan! You came! You promised you would play with me but you didn't show up so, I had a little fun with father" said goten proud at the work he had done.

"You sure will become a great artist one day" said Gohan smiling. Goku was revived a month ago. Not because he missed chi chi and Gohan but because…don't know how…all the food at king kais' had finished, even though he was a god.

Chi chi chose the moment to show up. "Who are you?"

END OF CH-7

A/N: Okay, you remember I said goku was revived. If you don't remember, read that chap again. I know, I said in the review that Videl will meet krillin and chi chi, she met krillin but technically she also met chi chi, leave the fact she only saw her one second till now, she met her that's what matters!

I know, I know, Gohan's in competition. I always wanted to write this kinda fanfic.

I hate how

 **Next time on WITW Z: Videl meets son family and her idol Goku! Stay tuned.**


	8. The Son Family

A/N: This chap has major dbz stuff, no romantic themes. But yes, will be an important part of the story. Resume….

 **IMP ANNOUNCEMENT-** _ **I am going back on updating stories on**_ **TUESDAYS, THURSDAYS AND SATURDAYS,** _ **sorry for the late updates and all.**_

 **THE SON FAMILY (CH-8)**

Somewhere deep in space…..

"You stupid! Why did you tell that saiyan almost our full plan?! Saiyans are one of the most powerful beings in _our_ universe! Kami knows what they behold. You are going to die now!" said the _man_ raising a blast in one hand. "You should leave him" said a girl's voice, "after all, he's the only one who knows you and your plan's importance."

"I think I should blast you off too but oh well…." He said. "Are you keeping an eye on her?" he asked. "Yes sir, very closely"

"Good cause she will be a great help for us" *evil laugh*

"Who are you?" asked chi chi. "Mom, she's Videl. She isn't gohan's girlfriend and is very cute!" said _goten._ Gohan and Videl stood there stunned. "Gohan did you….." said Videl glaring. "No! no, no..not me" said Gohan frantically raising his hands.

Who told you all this goten?" said Gohan himself curious to know."Trunks" most obvious answer. Videl thought 'he sure is that grumpy man's son!' Gohan thought 'Trunks sure is Vegeta's son'. Goku woke, "Good morning Gohan, Goten, Chi chi and...a girl!"

"Dad, she's Videl, my friend" said Gohan. "Hello Videl, my name is.." "what's that on your face?" asked chi chi looking at him puzzled. "What what?" asked Goku. Chi chi went and put a hand on his face and rubbed it. Blue color had come on her hand. "What?" Goku said looking at her hand curiously. Suddenly, he realized what was wrong.

"I will come in a minute" with said he rushed inside to wash his face. "Goten….." said chichi. "Gohan said I could use his colors" said goten blaming his brother, innocently. "Gohan… ." Said chi chi. "I never told him to use it on father's face" said Gohan. "Well, you should have" said goten.

Chi chi sighed. "you wanna drink water?" asked chi chi. "I guess" said Videl. " okay. I will bring orange juice" with that, she went inside.

Videl raised her eyebrow. "but she…" she asked to Gohan. "don't ask" he said. "come" he said, beckoning her to come inside. She went. It was a _very_ small as compared to her house but was comfy.

Goten took her hand, "Welcome". "You are so cute" she said. Goten smiled wider. "here" said chi chi handing her orange juice. "you really didn't had to" said Videl receiving it. "no prob" she said. Goku came out. "sorry for that, goten's really mischievous" he said doing the Son Grin. ' _he grins just like Gohan..no…Gohan grins just like him..no..ugh whatever'_ thought Videl.

"Good grief, Goku" said chi chi. _Goku?_ "Your name is Goku?" asked Videl. "Why yes" said Goku smiling. Gohan looked puzzled. "You are Goku! The boy who entered tenkaichi budokai at the age of 12 and won it later, totally blasting off the stage. I am your biggest fan! Nice to meet you Mr. Son" she said extending her hand to shake his.

Goku shook it. "boy, I never thought I had a fan club!" he said grinning. "if it would have existed, I would be on top. You are my idol. I never thought I could meet you sir!" she said. "Gohan why didn't you tell me your father is **the** Son Goku" said Videl. "I obviously didn't know, you knew him" said Gohan still staring.

Murmuring under her breadth, "Sir,it would be great honor if you would train me someday" said Videl. "You fight?" all said at once except Gohan. "Yeah" she said proudly, "I fight criminals at the Satan city." "You don't look like it" said chi chi. "Oh! So, you are the Videl who fights with saiyaman..oops..sorry" said goten sticking out his tongue.

"It's ok. She knows my secrets" said Gohan grinning. "NANI?!" said chi chi. "You will not tell anyone, will you?" asked chi chi. "Positive " said Videl smiling. "Mrs. Son….you are chi chi! OMG! You are the only woman who reached the finals. I am so a big fan of you" said Videl practically crying in her mind happily for meeting her idols.

"I think you say that to everyone. Hahaha" said Goku laughing. "oh no Mr. Son! I adore only you two because you qualified as a kid and you are the only woman who entered…till now. That's on the internet when we search about you!" said Videl. "My parents are on the internet!" said Gohan practically shocked how he never read about them.

"Yes?! I tried to break both your records. I tried entering the tournament as a kid but they sure have made some serious rules. But I will enter this year, that's for sure" said Videl. "this year?" asked goten. "Yes Goten. This. Year" said Videl. "I am so going to enter" said Goku excited. "you're so not going to enter" said chi chi in the same tone.

"but chi, I have just being revived and probably have been rusted till now. I need some serious workout" said Goku already exercising. "I said no!" said chi chi. "Aw man!" said Goku. "so, you are not entering?" said Videl already curious from the revive thing they were talking about.

"I will. Just wait!" he whispered winking. "okay. Can you spar with me now?" asked Videl excited just like goten. "You really fight, right?" asked Goku, not wanting to injure his newly found fan.

"of course! I really want to test my skills" said Videl. "Okay then" said Goku. "Dad, hold back, kay" said Gohan using his saiyan power to whisper.

Goku nodded. But Videl still heard it, "Hold back?! No! I want no holding! That's what testing our skills mean!" said Videl technically shouting.

"Yes! That's what I am going to Videl! I can feel you are pretty strong" said Goku checking her ki. "let's spar".

Outside the house, two figures were standing straight. They bowed each other. Goku peeked at Gohan. He nodded. "You ready?" said Goku. "Osh" said Videl and got ready in fighting stance.

' _She can be flawless'_ thought Goku. He bent in a normal fighting stance. ' _I am fighting Goku I am fighting Goku I am...'_ thought Videl. "You ready?" asked Goku. "Always" said Videl. Videl rushed at Goku with much power and punched him, tried to punch him. Goku easily blocked and kept blocking all her punches.

' _She's pretty strong for a human'_ thought Goku. Videl was using all her power against Goku. After 5 mins, she exhausted and held back. ' _I am applying all my power but this man doesn't even have a scratch!'_ she said breathing heavily. "You ok?" asked Goku worried. "Guess what? No" said Videl smiling.

They kept sparring for a long time. Only two things were happening- punching and blocking. Videl was punching, Goku was blocking. After sometime Videl was kicking, Goku was blocking. After sometime Videl was…. Oh you get the idea. Goten was excited at first seeing _the_ Videl fighting and all but after some time, he dozed off.

Gohan kept standing there, admiring her martial arts style. ' _She has her own fighting style. I wonder if Mr. Satan taught her…'_ thought Gohan. After some more time, Videl was finally exhausted. "okay, I give up. First time in my life!" said Videl breathing. You can tell if you are using your best techniques and still the opponent stands up, not even breathing a little hard, you are no match for him.

"What do you eat?!" asked Videl. "Dinner's ready" shouted chi chi from the house. "That" said Goku as he rushed inside. Gohan picked up a sleeping goten in arms. "Did they stop?" murmured goten not even opening his eyes. "Yeah. And dinner's ready" at the word of dinner, goten literally flew inside the house.

"he can fly?!" said Videl stunned. "No" said Gohan now noticing. Gohan shook his head, "Forget it. You wanna eat dinner?" he asked. "Yes" said Videl, shaking that thought away.

Inside the house, Videl sat dumfounded as watched two people with the same hairstyle and same face eating with same pace, wildly! ' _ok, this is weird!'_ thought Videl. She hadn't eaten since she saw the large amount of food they were consuming and how they were eating! Chi chi knew the look on her face. "I know, what you are thinking Videl" said chi chi, "You will get the habit of it after sometime. Just think no one's sitting around." ' _How can I ignore two large mountains of food literally in front of me?!'_ thought Videl. "More please" said Goku and goten together. Videl fell on the floor in anime style.

After eating or trying to eat, Videl saw the time, "Oh kami! It's 8:00. My dad is going to kill me!" "So soon" said Gohan, knowing teenagers are out till midnight. "It will take 4 hours from here! And I have not even told him I will come late. Oh kami!" said Videl. "I will drop you" assured Gohan. "Yeah. It takes only 15 mins for Gohan to reach school" said goten.

"Nani?! 15 mins?!" said Videl. "Yeah" said Gohan normally. Videl ,now acquainted with all the surprises, sighed. "You know, I will not be surprised now if Gohan tells he's an alien" she laughed. All the others laughed nervously.

Gohan and Videl went outside. "Bye Videl. Come more often" said chi chi.

"Yeah sure" smiled Videl. "Can I see you and Gohan saving the city someday? I am sure it looks more cool than hearing" said goten excitedly."Sure squirt" said Gohan. "Videl, you fight well but need to have a little more speed and strength even though you have it very much but still…." Said Goku. "yes, I will sensei" said Videl. Gohan picked Videl in bridal style and flew.

Chi chi cried happily, "he finally found a bride".Gohan *sweatdrop* able to her what her mother said. "if we want to reach fast, we have to go faster. Hold on tight" said Gohan. Videl did not moved so, Gohan clutched her tighter to him and flew faster. Videl didn't object, knowing he was doing it for her safety. Some moments later they reached the Satan mansion.

"You know my home?" asked Videl. "Yes. I biggest one" said Gohan. Gohan was going to land on the roof when Videl stopped her. "Wait! If my dad sees us, he will probably get the wrong idea" said Videl shying. _'wait! Why am I shying?!'_ thought Videl. "Oh! I understand, I will drop you in the veranda" said Gohan.

Gohan dropped her. "Good night" he said and was flying off when… "Wait!" shouted Videl. Gohan turned. "Thanks for showing me around" said Videl. Gohan nodded, knowing she doesn't thank people very often. Gohan flew away. Videl breathed and walked indoors.

END OF CH-8

A/N: okay, I took five days to write it. Not that it's long but I slept so, hehehe… not till five days but everyday in the…. I know you got the idea.

 **Next time on WITW Z: The villains are finally coming but slowly. What's so special in Videl that she's being stalked! Stay tuned.**


	9. Stalked

A/N: hi. Nothing special to say. Resume….

 **THE STALKER (CH-9)**

Videl walked inside and was greeted by Hannah, "Videl, dear, where were you? I was worried." Hannah was like mother to her, ever since her own mother died. Hannah taught her everything and Videl always respected her. "I just stopped by a friend. That's all" said Videl casually. "I know. And I also saw your friend drop you" said Hannah raising an eyebrow.

Videl blushed slightly, Hannah noticed. "Please don't tell dad, or else he will never allow me to go out again" whispered Videl. "Don't worry dear. He's out of town for one of his meetings" said Hannah. "More like dates" murmured Videl. Hannah smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go to your bedroom."

They reached and Videl just slumped on her bed. "Tell me everything. I will not judge you" said Hannah. "There's nothing like that between us. Its funny how people even get that idea" said Videl. "He's saiyaman?" asked Hannah. "How did you know?" asked Videl a bit surprised. "Well, you have always mentioned _and_ murmured in sleep that some Gohan is saiyaman and your friend can fly too. So, I assume he's gohan" said Hannah.

"Wow Hannah, you are becoming just like me!" said Videl. "Side effects of living with Satan Videl for 10 years" said Hannah.

"Oh and yes, erasa came with some shopping bags" said Hannah. "Please don't tell me it's that red dress" said Videl. "I don't know. Good night" said Hannah while closing the door. "good night" said Videl.

"Gohan, you came. Now just go do your homework and then sleep. You are not sleeping until you do your homework, boy" said chi chi. Gohan sighed, it was his daily routine. On his way, he met Goku, "hey Gohan! You dropped her?" "yes dad" smiled Gohan. "Bulma told chi chi, who told me, that you visited her today" said Goku.

"Mm hum" said Gohan. "She said she's a little worried about today's discovery, you know anything?" asked Goku. "nope" he said.

INSIDE CAP. CORP:-

Bulma was in the blankets when Vegeta entered the room. Bulma stood up and walked to him with a serious face. Vegeta stood with the same scowl on his face. "Vegeta, I think we should stop doing it. Trunks knows about it and will have a bad effect" said Bulma.

Vegeta, surprisingly, nodded and then grabbed Bulma by her waist and started kissing her neck. "You know what, forget it" said Bulma as she moaned.

"Here they go again" said trunks as he tried to sleep.

Back somewhere in Satan city, _someone_ rushed through the empty streets in darkness.

Videl tossed from right to left then from left to right then from right to left in her bed.

 _ **Videl POV**_

 _Why can't I sleep? Let me check…. I zoned out at the crime scene …..and slept in Gohan's arms…SLEPT IN GOHAN'S ARMS! Shoot. He probably knows about it. What will he think? How can I fall asleep in his arms?! His arms are surely muscular enough to pick me….slap it out girl. Videl Satan needs no one. Okay, now, what did I do today?... went to school..fought crime..discovered saiyaman's secret…went shopping…went cap. Corp….went in the middle of nowhere….then again in the middle of nowhere….returned home. Looks like a normal day to me. But I think I forgot something…an imp thing in a student's life….homework! Crap. Now I have to finish my hw. *sigh*_

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

Videl got up and went to her study table. After finishing her homework in 2 hours, she again slumped on her bed. "Still not tired" she said. She went to the balcony and starred at the moon.

She felt like singing a song. She went inside her room, opened her hair and took out her dusty guitar. She went back to her balcony, sat on her chair and let the breeze flow through her open hair.

She started playing the guitar. She wasn't really good at it but was okay. She could play any tune only by listening. However, only few people knew about this talent- Hannah, Erasa and her dad. I don't know if we could count him 'cause he sure would have forgotten by now. She started singing….

 _You tuck me in_

 _Turned out the lights_

 _Kept me safe and sound at night…._

When _someone_ interrupted her, rustling through the bushes. She paused. ' _Who is there around this clock?'_ Her father had gone out, Hannah had gone to bed and the servants were sleeping in the servant quarter. She got up and went downstairs. ' _I shouldn't wake Hannah. She will be worried'_ thought Videl.

She went outside. It was the darkest night she had ever experienced. She could barely see anything. "Who's there?" she said blindly. It was when _someone_ walked past her. Videl's heart stopped.

At the Son Residence:-

"..so I don't know very much about this _someone_ but I know he's up to no good" said Gohan. "I see. That's why you went to kame house and cap corp." said Goku. "What do we do now? We know he's the villain here. We even don't know about this zen and whis and whatever sama he was talking about" said Gohan.

"I don't know" said Goku, resting his hand upon his cheek. "Go to bed" said chi chi. "But…" protested Gohan. "NOW" _said_ chi chi. Both the men shivered and immediately went to their respective bedrooms. ' _I think I should have told Videl about this stuff. Nah, that will only cause problem'_ thought Gohan while sleeping.

At the Satans:-

Videl alerted and dropped back into a fighting stance. She closed her eyes and depended upon her ears to tell her where the person was. And then she heard someone walking, almost running, to her. She gasped when the person hit her hard on her head (Oh my alliteration! That never happens with me) and she passed out, then and there outside the house.

 **Next morning:-**

"Videl! Videl! Wake up!"

Videl opened her eyes but again shut it because of the pain in the back of her head. Till now. "This is the third time someone's waking me up" she murmured while rubbing her head. "VIDEL! Thank Goodness, you're okay! You scared me! What are you doing outside?!" said Hannah. Videl looked around and rewind what happen last night.

 _That someone…he hit me hard and…I passed out. I think that was just some kind of robber but that hit…it wasn't a hit that some ordinary person gives you. I still remember the pain and it still hurts me. I need to research._

She got up. "I thought I heard someone down here. Looks like I just fell asleep while looking" said Videl still searching for him. "I am not buying that story but you are dismissed for now because it's almost time for your school" said Hannah. "Really?!"

"Yes, now wash up. Fast" said Hannah.

Videl rushed to school as fast as she could. The attendance was going on.

"Rubber" "Present sir" (erasa)

"Cutter" "Present" (Sharpie)

"Son" "Present sir". Mr. Hamilton's head shot up. "Gohan, you're present?!" he said quite astonished.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" he said. Murmuring, Mr. Hamilton resumed .

Kahn" "Present". ' _Of course'_ thought Gohan sarcastically.

Gohan was starting to think why he disliked Barry when….. "Satan", no answer came. "Satan" he repeated. "Present sir", but the reply was in pauses. Videl stood at the doorway, breathing hard. "What a memorable day! Son is early and Satan's late. My my!" said Mr. Hamliton.

Videl quietly walked through the stairs and took her seat beside _Barry._

"Good morning" he greeted with an ever so polite smile. "I don't really have good morning, you know" she said sarcastically. She too disliked him, don't ask why, she just disliked. "I see. Want to refresh mood in the coffee shop?" he asked with a very good smile. Gohan raised an eyebrow, ' _What does he think he is doing? He asked Videl for coffee?! And so easily?! He's going to regret it sometime.'_

In return….videl smiled! "Sorry Barry, but I am going with someone else today" she said. She didn't feel it right to punch him just because he asked her on coffee only because she had a quite bad morning. But she refused; she had taken an oath never to go to coffee with any male human.

"oooo… with whom?" he asked. "With Gohan" she said ever so naively. Gohan fell off his desk. "Me?!" he said while getting up. "Yeah, you said we will" she said winking him. Gohan stared at her blankly for sometime then got the hint, "Oh yeah! I forgot" he said doing the Son Grin. Barry just snorted and looked front.

Videl ignored everything and looked outside the window. She was still thinking about that person. Gohan noticed.

After sometime the bell rang, everyone dispersed. After keeping his books, Gohan found Videl at her locker. He went close and saw she was just staring at the air. "Hi" he said. Videl started.

"hey" she said with her usual glare. "I heard you had a rough morning" said Gohan. "You didn't take that coffee thing seriously, did you? Cause' there's a rule for me, 'don't enter the coffee shop with a male human'" said Videl. "What?! No! I just stopped by" said Gohan. "Oh" said Videl before taking her lunch capsule and walking down with him. "I really know you can't ask" she said in low voice.

"You know you can tell me" said Gohan looking at her. Videl looked at him, "What?" she asked. "I know you aren't late until there is something really serious and something didn't really happen this morning. So, you can tell me anything. I trusted you upon not telling my secret to anyone so, I guess you can trust me too" he said.

"You are smart" Videl said smirking. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. Videl nodded, she had to tell someone about this stuff. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a secluded area.

"Okay, I think you will not tell I am caffeine high or make fun of me (erasa and sharpener respectively), I am….being stalked."

END OF CH-9

A/N: Videl trusted Gohan on this matter; let's see what he's going to do.

Yeah, Yeah, Videl can sing! Of course she can, she's a human too right. I just want Videl to be like me….martial artist + singer. Awesome personality!

' I can't go to the coffee shop with any male human'- if you get the hint ;-).

 **Next time on WITW Z: Videl is kidnapped! These three words are enough. Stay tuned.**


	10. Kidnapped!

A/N: I am really getting some reviews and I didn't think I would. Thank you everyone for reading, I really appreciate. Resume…..

 **KIDNAPPED (CH-10)**

"Okay, I think you will not tell I am caffeine high or make fun of me (erasa and sharpener respectively), I am….being stalked" said Videl. Gohan's eyes went wide, "You are being…stalked?" asked Gohan to clarify. Videl nodded. Gohan looked the other way then ….did the most irritating thing in history….he laughed!

"Who would stalk you?!" said Gohan between giggles. Videl waited for him to stop. After he stopped, she started, "I know I should have never trusted you! You Idiot! You all boys are same! Baka!" with that said, she stormed off. "Videl wait!" shouted Gohan, running after her. "I just laughed because it's total foolishness to stalk you! You are really strong and can kick some serious ass any moment! That person is really stupid to stalk you! I really didn't mean anything back there" said Gohan still running.

"I know you don't mean anything Gohan! You too are running after me only because I am famous and all, I really thought you were different" said Videl. "Videl…" Gohan stood in front of her, "….you know I am not like that. C'mon tell me everything" he said really wanting to know the details.

Videl looked in his eyes for a moment then passed him a chit. "I found this in my locker" she said. Gohan opened the chit and saw 'I will be watching you closely' written on it. "How can you say you are being stalked only by this chit? It can be a prank" said Gohan, still in denial in believing that some human is having the guts to stalk Videl.

"No, _someone_ was watching me last night and when I went to investigate, he hit me so hard on my head that I passed out then and there. He was really strong! I don't think I should ignore this fact. And I need your number" said Videl. Gohan raised an eyebrow at the last statement. "I only need it because i might need some help and knowing you are saiyaman, you can help" she said while throwing her phone for him to catch.

But Gohan's hand slipped while grabbing the phone and it fell. "You're really weak in catching things" said Videl. (A/N: If you remember the earring Goku had thrown at him and **Ultimate Gohan** couldn't catch it! What a moment!) Gohan grinned a 'sorry' while picking the phone. While Gohan typed his number he asked "You know it could be a simple robber right?" "No, somehow I get a strange vibe that he's not" said Videl.

Gohan returned her phone after typing his number. "it doesn't mean I will excuse you" said Videl as she stormed off, _humphing._ "Videl, I said I was sorry" replied Gohan still running after her. "Videl listen to me" said Gohan. ' _Why is every person starting with 'v' is so grumpy in the starting? (and polite by the end, little polite in Vegeta's case) Videl is just like Vegeta, Bulma and mom when angry and like…hmm….like the kame house turtle when not angry….no, that would be too peaceful…well, just like Vegeta, Bulma and mom when not angry.'_ thought Gohan.

Gohan and Videl reached the canteen and saw erasa and sharpie already sitting at their regular place. They sat with them and opened their lunch capsules. Erasa started the conversation with an awful topic. "You know sharpie, Videl was with Gohan the whole day after shopping. And in the night too" said Erasa winking Videl.

Videl stopped eating,"Who told you?" she asked in a deadly tone. "You know I went your home last night to drop the clothes and Hannah told you weren't home and both of you disappeared from the mall almost at the same time. So, I guessed you were with him and seeing your reaction, my guess is right. Oh my, don't you two get so wild in the night!" said Erasa, smirking all the time.

Gohan chocked food, ' _And here I thought goten had wild imagination!'_ Videl said "You're becoming smart too just like Hannah" then started one of her 'I do not like Gohan' lectures, "ERASA-". "Ok, ok, geez, don't get so hyper" said Erasa. ' _Wow. Videl's already mad at me and luckily, erasa chose this moment to speak on this awful topic. What a good day!'_ thought Gohan sarcastically, nibbling his food.

After that the whole break went in awkward silence. Sharpener had fainted after listening that night _thing_ and no one even tried to wake him. Nothing special happened after that. School ended and everyone went home. "No crimes today?! This is weird" said Videl while flying home in her helicopter.

Videl went home and ate her lunch, did her homework, workout, training and pretty much everything but she still had lots of time left. She called Erasa, Sharpie, her uncle, aunt and anyone who calls or texts her only to wish her birthday. But she still had time left. There was only one person she hadn't called- Gohan.

SOMEWHERE IN DEEP SPACE:-

"You did the job" asked the man. "Yes sir. I took the ki reading while she was sleeping and she is revealed to be very weak. I don't think she would be an obstruction in our work" said _someone._

"Stupid! You don't know Zen-oh-sama. He must have planned something or the other" said the man really tensed.

"Are you sure she's the one?" asked _someone._

"Yes. Bring her to me, alive or dead, just bring her" ordered the man.

 _Someone_ bowed.

She was thinking if she should call him or not, when she accidently pressed the call button. ' _Shit'_ thought Videl as she was going to cut it but too late. The phone was already picked up by someone.

"Hello? This is son residence" someone asked.

"Uh hi. Videl here" she said not really recognizing who was on the line.

"Oh, hey Videl! Goku here" said Goku.

"Hello Goku" she greeted.

"You wanna talk to Gohan?" said Goku.

"Not really" said Videl, not wanting to talk to him.

"Why? What happened?" asked Goku.

Videl explained Goku what had happened.

"Oh! I am sorry Videl for his behavior. He shouldn't have laughed, it's a really serious topic. I know you would be mad" said Goku.

"Yeah" she said.

"Hey, why don't you come here! I could train you. I know you like fighting, right? You can loosen up here" said Goku, secretly planning to mend things between Gohan and her.

"Great idea. But it will take lots of time for me to come over there" said Videl a bit sad.

"No problem" said Goku as he put two fingers on his forehead and vanished and appeared right behind videl.

"Hello?" asked Videl on the phone, not knowing the current situation.

"Right behind you" said Goku. Videl started and nearly jumped out of her skin. "What in the world?!"cried Videl. Goku grabbed one of her shoulders and both vanished from there and appeared in the Son house. Videl, for the first few seconds, stared blankly at the wall then for another few seconds stared wide eyed and then asked, "What? Where? When? Why? Who? How? "

Goku chuckled seeing her actions. "This is Instant Transmission. You are in The Son Residence. This happened in one second. Because you would have taken lots of time to come. This is done by me. This was taught to me by some..er..of my relatives" answered Goku. Videl blinked twice and looked at him, thinking of any other wh-word she didn't use.

"You know about ki stuff, right?" asked Goku. Videl nodded. "It can be done using ki and supreme control over it. Only I can do it on the entire earth" said Goku rubbing his nose. Videl took total 4 mins to register what happened then sighed. Then she noticed something, "Wait, you can do much more things with ki other than flying" asked Videl really eager to know.

"Of course you can!" said Goku grinning. "Like?" asked Videl more eagerly. "You can shoot blasts, teleport, fly, increase your strength and do many energy attacks" said Goku. "Can I do this?" asked again Videl extremely eager to know the answer of this question. Her eyes were already gleamming in anime style by listening to the uses of ki.

"Why yes!" said Goku.

After hearing the two words, Videl literally jumped two meters high in the air. "I can! I can!" she said doing a typical dance. Goku laughed seeing her. "Can you teach me?" asked Videl again. "I am not really a good teacher. Actually, I am awful. I couldn't even teach Gohan fight even though he already knows it! I can only train and increase your stamina level" said Goku.

Videl asked "Then who will teach me?"

"Gohan can" said Goku.

"Gohan huh?" said Videl sarcastically, folding her arms.

' _Boy, is she somewhat like Vegeta! 'thought Goku._ Goku nodded and said, "Let's warm up." Videl cheered up, "sure."

After sometime:-

"I didn't know warm-ups were so tiring" said Videl breathing hard. "You are tired already" asked Goku a bit surprised. "Of course! We have been sprinting for almost 1 and half hour. I can jog at a good pace for hours but sprinting is something different" she said. She stopped and laid flat on the grass.

After sometime she asked "Where's Gohan anyway?" Goku answered, "he has gone to train with Vegeta today. I wonder why he is taking so much time."

"Grumpy Vegetables are very bitter" she said.

"Right" said Goku laughing.

Goku noticed she had enough for today. "Okay, now just go and run around the jungle. That will be our last exercise. C'mon" said Goku.

"Fine" said Videl as got up to run.

Videl was running all alone in the woods. She was running when she saw something blur behind the tree and the very next second she passed out and dropped on the ground revealing _someone_ standing behind her.

"Mission accomplished"

A/N: this chap took me literally 3 days. Whew. Finally Videl's kidnapped! I always wanted to see A father daughter relationship in Goku and Videl and see, I am doing it!

 **Next time on WITW Z: Videl finds much more about the z-fighters. Stay tuned.**


	11. More revelations

A/N: Hello guys! You know I watch Dragon Ball Super and the day I watched the fight between Gohan and basil…or something…my Wi-Fi broke. Oh man! I really like DBS. I am waiting for the company to repair it so, I can continue. Review anyone in the world who watches dbs but couldn't because of some problem. I really want to feel that I am not the only one. Resume….

 **MORE REVELATIONS (ch-11)**

Videl opened her eyes. She was in a cave. ' _What in the world?!'she thought. S_ he tried to get up but felt something on her hands. They were tied. ' _What in the world again?!'_ As harder she tried, the ropes became tighter. She discovered the ropes were not the simple ones, they were shinning and felt like steel.

The cave was small and she could see moonlight outside. "I was jogging and then a blur and..ow!" said Videl recalling as large amount of pain struck her head. She realized it was the same hit _someone_ gave her last night. ' _It's the same stalker. And I think I am…..Oh my gosh...kidnapped!'_ thought Videl.

She tried harder to break free but it was useless. And then came _a man with pitch black dress and a covered mouth….someone…._

AT THE SON RESIDENCE:-

Gohan entered the house. Goten welcomed him by pouncing at him, "Hello brother! Doyouknowwhohascome? Doyou? Doyou?" he asked practically jumping on his brother's chest. Gohan laughed, "No squirt" he answered". "Videl!" said goten. "Videl?!" repeated Gohan. "Yes!" said goten while descending from Mt. Gohan.

' _After all that happened… I am sure she's here to kill me'_ thought Gohan. But he asked anyway, "Why's she here?"

Goku entered, "I am training her" he said.

"NANI?!" cried Gohan.

BACK IN THE CAVE:-

 _Someone_ came and knelt down to her eye level. "Hi videl" he said, caressing her cheek. "What do you want? How do you know me?" asked Videl really angry. "Slow girl, slow. I'll tell you everything" said _someone._ "What do you want to know first?" he asked. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I have met Gohan before and have told him that I am _someone._ Pretty stupid, right? Now, I need a more villainy name. How about …..Thorne?" said the man now known as Thorne. Videl ignored the fact that it was a stupider than the last name and moved on to the next question, "You met Gohan?"

Thorne nodded. "When?" she asked. "You don't know?! He hasn't told you I see. Yesterday" he said. "Yesterday? I was with him all day yesterday" explained Videl. Thorne laughed, "I know. I met him in the building that blasted that day." ' _Gohan met him? I was travelling with him the whole day and he didn't even tell me! Not a single word about this. You will get it from me Son Gohan"_ thought Videl.

"You consider him as a friend? Friendship needs trust" said Thorne. Videl just glared at him. "Did he even tell you that he's a Saiyan?"

Videl turned at him.

AT THE SON RESIDENCE:-

'So, you're training her" understood Gohan.

'No, you have not understood Gohan. I am just teaching her some basics….or really trying to teach. I know you will be a good teacher for her. I am terrible at teaching" said Goku doing the Son Grin TM. "Oh….what did ya teach her?" asked Gohan curious.

"We sprinted for almost 2 hours" said Goku normally.

"2 hours?! She's pretty strong but she can't handle this much" asked Gohan shocked at his father's cruelty. Cruelty isn't the right word but that was what Gohan thought.

" I know, I know. That's why I ended the training there and told her just to go around the jungle. She should have returned till now" said Goku looking at the clock. It was 10 pm by then.

"She hasn't returned?! I thought she would have gone home by now" asked Gohan worried.

Chichi entered. "I know. Wonder what's taking her long at this point of time in the jungle?" said Goku. Chichi gasped, "You let Videl go to the jungle at this clock! And she hasn't even returned! What were you thinking?!"

"Chi, its good for both physical and mental training" said Goku. Chichi sighed.

"Gohan, your father's hopeless. He'll not get dinner tonight….", Goku frowned, "…..but first you go and get Videl. She must have lost the way" said chichi.

"Yes son. Be the knight in the shinning armor" said Goku. His plan of mending things was actually working, though unknowingly but working. Goku was not worried. He knew Videl would only being exhausted or lost her way. There were even no wild animals in the forest. Nothing more can happen, can it?

Gohan nodded and closed his eyes searching for her ki…

IN THE CAVE:-

"What's a saiyan?' asked Videl. Thorne smirked. "Looks like I have to explain you. Saiyans are alien space warriors that are extinct but two of them are still alive- Goku and Vegeta" said Thorne.

"Goku and Vegeta? But they are humans not saiyans, are you insane?" said Videl not believing him 1%.

"*Smirk* Saiyans look like humans, except the fact that they have tails" he said. Videl decided to see the whole picture first, somehow this sounded interesting. "Saiyans transform into their great ape forms when they look to the full moon while having their tails. They lose their control over them and become savage, except Vegeta. Of course, they cut their tails to avoid the transformation. The saiyan race was killed by an alien named freeza, the planet they lived on was called Planet Vegeta, yes Vegeta, was destroyed killing every saiyan on it. The king's name was Vegeta too. And the Vegeta you know is the prince of Saiyans, he was sold to freeza for his army. Goku escaped. Then,he trained under Muten Roshi…." He filled her with each and every information. Baba, Future trunks, Cell's death, Gohan being half saiyan, the dragon balls, the grand kai, myths of supreme kai and Beerus, super saiyan, levels of saiyan, and every info we get on .

Videl couldn't say a word, somehow she believed everything. She had met everyone and the missing links connecting them, were all now crystal clear. Videl was too stunned to say anything. Thorne laughed loudly. Videl snapped back to reality. "Why are you telling me all this?" she asked.

"You believe me or not, destiny has planned something for you. That's why I kidnapped you. And soon enough when I take you to my master, you'll be killed" said Thorne. Videl shivered. "I am not very sure if you're the destined one. You're a girl! What makes them think a girl would be the chosen one. Foolish!" said Thorne. Videl could feel rage boiling inside her, she tried harder to break free but no use.

" if they are as powerful as you say they are, then they will surely come to save me. Gohan will!" said Videl in confidence.

"We'll see then. Anyway, I don't care you live or die, you're going to die ultimately. But before that…. being the villain, I want to do some stuff too. I always wanted to be a villain since my childhood."He went and scribbled something on the paper. "I'll drop this at somebody's place. Well, I will leave a clue. If your Gohan is smart enough, he will or will try to save you…or else…you know what. See, I am doing this because I am a good man."

"Precisely. Wouldn't they just trace my ki here? If that's what you said before" said Videl before realizing that was her only escape plan.

Thorne grinned, "I know dear, that's why I have this on you." He went to Videl and bent near her and pulled out a locket around her neck. It was beautiful. Videl asked, "What's this? Gift for me?"

Thorne laughed, "Kind of. This is fluorite. It has a natural characteristic that it can block the ki of the person wearing it. So darling, they won't be able to trace you."

Videl glared him, "I hate you."

Thorne left.

BACK AT THE SON RESIDENCE:-

Gohan closed his eyes to search her ki…but found nothing!

"I can't find her!" he said tensed. Goku and Gohan both tried to find her ki but there was no progress. "She is nowhere on this planet" said Goku.

Goten said "Her ki cannot be found that means she's de-"

"SHUT UP GOTEN!" Gohan snapped.

Goten shuddered and ran to his mom's lap. Gohan clenched his fist. "I am going to find her" with that said Gohan went towards the door and left.

END OF CH-11

 **Next time on WITW Z: Gohan's on his way to save Videl and what is Vegeta doing here in the middle of night? Stay tuned.**


	12. Recue

**RESCUE (CH-12)**

It was full moon, the stars were shining brightly. All the animals were sleeping peacefully. The lake showed the reflection of a perfect full moon. Slight breeze blew through the greenery in the darkness. You could see a full moon, numerous stars and a teenager flying in the dark sky.

Son Gohan was flying in search of his friend, Videl. Videl had suddenly disappeared from the forest and her ki can't be felt.

Anybody who would look at him at that moment would say his mind is blank right now..but in that blank mind of his, uncountable thoughts were running.

' _Where did Videl go? Why can't I feel her ki? Is she in danger? How can dad be so irresponsible? Why did Videl obey dad's words even though she was tired? There are no wild animals in there, are there? Why Bulma did went shopping leaving Vegeta all alone? Why Vegeta did blow off all his steam of 7 years on this particular day? Why did I stay up late? Oh Gohan, you don't even know what you are thinking?!'_

He landed on a hill and again searched for her ki. And again he didn't find it. Even though Goku told him everything was fine, he didn't believe him. It was like, he could feel she was in danger. He was really tensed; he didn't know what to do. He snapped at goten, a thing he would never do until he needs to. He felt time was slipping like sand from his hands. If only he would find some lead…..

He flew in and out the whole jungle but there was no sign of her. After searching for two hours, Gohan went home to check if they found her.

On returning home he found Vegeta sitting on the couch, cross-armed.

"Vegeta! What cha' doing here? I don't wanna spar now with you. I have another important work" said Gohan. Vegeta didn't even have the chance to reply when Gohan turned to Goku and said " dad, did ya find her?"

"No son. But I think Vegeta has some important thing here" said Goku gesturing to him. Vegeta again opened his mouth to say but Gohan butted in, "Please Vegeta, you can go home and do your thing you do in the gravity room of yours. I don't wanna spar now."

Vegeta was again about to say something but this time, Goku butted in, "Gohan, at least, listen to him."

But this time Vegeta waited, he waited for the father-son duo to stop. When he heard no one talking, he took a final breathe and started…but..

"Yeah big brother, I think Mr. Vegeta here wants to say something….." said goten.

' _Oh yeah, kakarrot has another brat. I forgot the mini-Goku-look-alike'_ thought Vegeta. "WILL YOU MORONS SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT?! I AMTRYING HERE TO SAY SOMETHING _!_ " shouted Vegeta. "I said the same thing" murmured goten. Vegeta shot him a glare. "Ok, ok, peace. Now Vegeta, you want to tell something?" said Gohan.

Vegeta opened his mouth to say but…." Has anyone seen my frying pan?" said chichi. Vegeta face palmed, of course he can't shout at chichi.

AT SOME CAVE:-

Thorne returned. Videl had dozed off till now, after all it was midnight. Thorne bent near her and grabbed her cheek. The sudden touch woke Videl up. She saw Thorne starring into her blue eyes. Their faces merely an inch close. Before anything could happen, Videl jerked Thorne off her with her legs.

"What's your problem? Before I kill you, let me have some fun!" he shouted at her. He bent again near her and held her neck, "Anyway, you're going to die. If they come to save you, they'll die too. I have to run a test of my new powers on them" with that said, he laughed evilly, more like a maniac.

' _Gohan come fast'_

BACK AT THE SON RESIDENCE:-

Vegeta had calmed after listening a motivational speech from Goku. He wasn't actually listening but ok forget it. "Gohan" said Vegeta.

Gohan's head shot up. "Here's a thing _someone stupid_ dropped at my house" said Vegeta, passing a chit.

Gohan opened it and found ' **Dad's wish** ' written on it.

"What's this?" asked Gohan.

"I found this kept inside my cupboard along with this" he tossed a capsule to him. Gohan looked at the capsule, he could feel Videl's ki on it.

"This is Videl's!" exclaimed Gohan.

"Your dad told me your mate is kidnapped so, I brought this" said Vegeta.

Gohan didn't bother telling Vegeta she wasn't her mate but he had a more important work now. He had to figure out what this meant. "Is he playing a game with us?" asked goten.

Gohan on the couch, his hand on his chin, putting his entire brain to figure what it was. All the others stared at him waiting for an answer. It wasn't long after that when they heard Gohan say, "That's it!" Everyone looked at him surprised admiring just how smart he was.

"Dad's wish- it's an area on the either side of the hill. After cell was defeated, I wanted dad to feel proud of me, even in heaven. So I sneaked out sometimes to train deep in the forest so, mom wouldn't find me." At this point, chichi was death glaring at him. " I called that area dad's wish and as far as I remember I used to rest inside a cave. I think it's still there. I haven't gone there since 5 or 6 years" said Gohan.

"I am so proud of you son!" said Goku. " you are doing double…no..triple homework after returning home. But first go and rescue Videl, please dende let her be okay" said chichi.

Gohan clenched his fists. ' _I am coming Videl'_

"I am coming too" said Goku.

"Me too" said Vegeta. Everyone turned at him surprised.

"I just want to kick some real ass. I had mercy on this brat today" said Vegeta exiting the room.

Gohan gave a faint smile. ' _Hold on Videl!'_

Gohan and the others zoomed off to sky with Gohan in the lead. They didn't take much time to land near the cave.

"Are you sure Gohan? I still can't feel her ki" said Goku.

Gohan nodded. "Damn sure" he said.

They didn't just ki blasted the entrance and showed their shadows by the moonlight but sneaked in to check the situation. He had Videl, they can't take risk with that.

"I hate sneaking in. I shouldn't have come with you back stabbers" grumbled Vegeta while walking.

"shush. Vegeta, don't speak, he will be alert. We can't take risk while he has Videl" said Gohan. "After we free her, you can kick his fat ass " said Gohan!

"Woah Gohan! Watch your language!" said Goku.

"Sorry dad, it's just….please be okay Videl" said Gohan.

After some time they reached the site. Gohan ducked and saw Videl all tired but awake, waiting for them. She didn't even blink while looking at the entrance. Gohan couldn't feel anything but rage for that man. He saw him smoking, sitting on a chair, constantly looking at her.

' _Wait! Covered face, black clothes….IT'S SOMEONE!'_ thought Gohan.

"It's someone!" whispered Gohan. "What?! This is that someone you were talking about?" said Goku. Vegeta could feel dark energy radiating from him. "We underestimated him. He looks weak but is sure powerful..but not more than me" said Vegeta, ending the statement with a smirk. He was standing up to call him for a spar but Gohan pulled him down.

"Even you're underestimating him. When I met, he just paralyzed my body even though he didn't touch me" said Gohan. "That's a simple trick Gohan, you can paralyze someone by locking his ki …though it's a very hard technique, even I can't do it correctly" said Goku. Gohan looked at Videl who was starting to pass out.

"Vi-" Gohan was cut off when Vegeta put a hand over his mouth. "Listen boy, you that chains around her hands. Those aren't ordinary chains. These were the special chains used to tie very powerful saiyans who were unstoppable. Once the chain is tried to break, it soaks all the ki of the criminal and he dies. We have to get a plan" said Vegeta.

Goku and Gohan nodded. Gohan didn't wanna lose her, he needed to catch him off guard.

Videl on the either side was losing hope against Gohan and was thinking of a plan herself. ' _I am no damsel in distress waiting for the knight in the shinning armor. I can help myself. I just need a plan. Thorne told me if I break these chains I will die. I need to catch him off guard. Somehow'_ she thought.

Her eyes were searching for the right thing when they fell on a point. She could see small rock adjacent to another which supported a way bigger rock. She got the idea.

She looked at Thorne who was looking the other way. Her perfect chance, it was a do or die situation. She aimed her leg to the rock to hit it at one go.

Goku saw her doing it. "Hey Gohan! I think she found a way! When that someone lets his guard fall, we'll not waste a moment and jump at him" said Goku. Gohan nodded.

She aimed the rock and went for the blow….

END OF CH-12

 _ **A/N: I KNOW COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER BUT I HAD LESS TIME AND HAD TO UPDATE TODAY SO… BUT I PROMISE NEXT CHAP WILL NOT BE A DISSAPOINTMENT. PINKY PROMISE.**_

 **Next time on WITW Z : The blow goes wrong and Thorne holds Videl as captive in front of Gohan! What will happen? Stay tuned.**


	13. Back to home

**BACK TO HOME (Ch-13)**

Videl aimed her leg at the rock and put her full force on the single hit. Her leg hit the rock and it rolled to the other one which supported a bigger one. The largest rock began to roll and it caught Thorne's attention. The moment he looked that way, Videl charged at him. Her plan was to head butt him…but it didn't work that.

Meanwhile, as the rock slides the other way, the saiyan gang too let their guard fall.

Videl sure did charge at him but as she neared him, he caught her by her neck. She stopped, she was already tired and the sudden grasp completely stopped her breathe. Thorne smirked and grabbed her tighter by her neck, her back to his waist. Videl had completely lost hope by now, she knew she will not make it home alive.

Gohan stared wide-eyed as his friend was struggling to live. He couldn't take it any longer. He jumped out and stood in front of him.

"You! Let her go!" shouted Gohan, glaring at him. Thorne smirked, he loosed his grip on her.

"I was waiting for you to come out. What took you so long?! Hiding with Goku and Vegeta *smirk* is a bad idea. You two can come out too now" he said.

Goku and Vegeta came out. Goku was gritting his teeth, "We don't hide. We only did that so, that Videl would be safe."

"Now that you know we are here…." Said Vegeta, "…..i can kick your sorry ass."

Thorne laughed, " You really thought I wouldn't know you would come. I was the one who left that message at Vegeta's. I wanted to finish you three all at once. She's gonna die anyway but I want to end the game quickly."

Videl was shocked when Gohan showed up out of nowhere but it faded as relieve filled her heart. Confidence began to fill her up when she saw that he cared and will not let anything happen to her. But as soon as she heard Thorne's words, she was worried. She was worried about being the reason of their deaths.

She looked at Gohan. It was happening again. She was in the same situation yesterday and Gohan had to come to save her. She nearly lost him yesterday. She can't let that happen again. It was her mistake yesterday and today too. She didn't want to be titled as 'Gohan's biggest mistake.' She didn't want any of this happening.

She looked at Thorne. Rage filled her, she could think of nothing but anger. With the new gained confidence, rage and energy…all she wanted to do was kick the hell outta him.

And that's what she did. Thorne was glaring evilly at the three when she elbowed him in stomach. The hit was so hard that he spit saliva and blood.

Taking the chance, Gohan went behind and hit him in the spine. Thorne released Videl and bent on his knees, holding his stomach. Videl quickly went away from him and bended on her knees too. She was fatigued. She didn't had the energy to walk and now with a sudden surge of energy, she elbowed him in the gut. What was happening to her?!

She was breathing heavily. Gohan looked at her, relief washed in his eyes. He was walking towards her when…. _someone_ put a hand on his shoulder. When he turned to see who it was, it was when he was punched on his face.

Gohan fell down. He looked up and wiped blood woozing out of his lips. Thorne was standing there with his fists clenched. "I forgot to tell you my name- Thorne."

Gohan stood and started fighting him. Thorne was actually fighting well. He was blocking all the blows Gohan threw at him and landed a few blows himself. Gohan wasn't bad either. He knew once he would turn super saiyan, the guy would pee in his pants.

Videl couldn't take her eyes off him. He was fighting for her. For _her._ And for goodness sake, he was doing damn good in her terms.

Goku stood by her. "Hey Videl, you kay'" he asked even though he knew the answer. Videl smiled, "just good, I guess."

"You still have to complete one round before going back" he said.

Videl frowned, even though she knew he was joking, "Aw, no mercy."

Goku smirked. "Hey Gohan! You want to have all the fun alone! Let me handle from here" said Goku while going to him.

Vegeta sensed dark energy burning inside him. "Careful."

But before it can reach their ears, Thorne made an energy shield around himself. Goku tried to break it but nothing happened. Thorne smiled and made a ki ball. It was quite small but tremendous amount of ki was emitting from it. He aimed it at them when…..

"FINARU FLASH!" Vegeta yelled while doing his signature step. The attack broke the shield and almost killed Thorne. Vegeta smirked, "I always get the best part, even in fanfiction."

Gohan walked towards him, "Don't ever go near her. Or else….." Thorne gritted his teeth and teleported.

BACK SOMEWHERE IN SPACE:-

Thorne teleported in front of his _master._ "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU WENT THERE?! YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER INSTANTLY! YOU FOOL!" he ki –blasted him. Thorne rolled over and coughed blood.

"He will die if you treat him like this" said the girl.

"Hmph. He will live. Asshole" he muttered.

Videl sighed. It was over. Finally over. She didn't think she will live. But here she was now, well enough and alive. But there were still questions running in her mind- _Will he come again? Was everything that he said was true?_

Gohan looked at her and smiled faintly. "Hey Videl, it's over. He will not come back."

Videl looked at him and….smiled. She stood up but stumbled. Gohan caught her. He held her so she could stand steadily. "I am still chained" she said.

Vegeta came forward and began opening the chains, "There's a technique for opening the chains."

He opened them and she could move her hands easily but winced as she moved. Goku smiled, "Let's head home."

They headed outside the cave and flew away. Vegeta and Goku to be more specific.

"I can carry you if you want" asked Gohan, little shyly. Videl nodded. He held her tightly but lightly so she won't get hurt and flew home together.

"That was really brave of you" he said. Videl looked puzzled. "You had nearly no energy left but you fought. Your move was the key to today's victory" he said. Videl just looked at him.

She couldn't understand if there could be a person like him- rigid and hard. Caring and affectionate. He had both brain and brawl. And lots of it. He was a half alien and can easily destroy the earth without even sweating. He's not proud about his power like Vegeta or too naïve about it like Goku. He's just in the middle. The perfect combination. The perfect guy. She didn't think anything like this really exists. She really wanted to be his best friend who he can look up for motivation or..she can look for motivation after what happened tonight…

From tonight, she remembered what that Thorne guy said. She was mad, really really mad at him. He didn't tell her he was an alien! I mean it's not like he would have trusted her about telling this right away but, hello, she wasn't the kind of person who will go and tell it straight to the media!

Gohan noticed her silence, "Hey Videl, ya 'kay." Videl nodded. She didn't want to scream at him in the middle of air, while flying! She doesn't want to look like a psycho, now does she?

They reached home. Gohan accompanied her to the couch. Chichi instantly brought the medical kit and started working on her cuts. "Oh dende! You're injured! Videl hold on, this is going to hurt a bit" she said.

"No problem chichi. I am a crime fighter, I get hurt every day. It's daily stuff" she said.

"If you say" said chichi.

After dressing her wounds, she asked "Can I call home? I am sure Hannah would be worried."

"Sure", chichi lead her to the phone. They left the room.

"This Thorne guy is more dangerous than we thought" said Goku.

"He knows about us being saiyans" said Gohan.

"Why did he kidnapped your mate?" asked Vegeta.

"Vegeta, for the last time, she isn't my mate" said Gohan, totally tired of this.

"Not till now"

Gohan blushed.

"Haha. You like teasing him, don't you?" said Goku.

Vegeta gave a faint smirk.

"Does she know about you being saiyan?" asked Vegeta.

"no" said Gohan.

"I do"

END OF CH-13

 **Victor0606:** Thanx for your reviews. It's really you I have the motivation of writing till now.

 **Next time on WITW Z: Videl gives Gohan an earful for not telling her about being saiyan and also gives a fantastic idea. She also stays at the Sons. ;-)**


	14. Understandings

**UNDERSTANDINGS (CH-14)**

"Does she know about you being saiyan?"

"No" said Gohan.

" I do" said Videl.

Everyone turned to see Videl with a ' I know everything and am totally mad at you for not telling me' expression.

Gohan couldn't say anything. He stared at her dumbfounded.

"You know I am a…."

"Saiyan" completed Videl. "A half-alien of extinct fighter alien race. Yes." She folded her arms.

"Did…"

"Thorne tell me? Yes" said Videl.

Gohan stood up. "I-I…" he stuttered.

Videl sighed and left the room, storming.

Gohan looked at his father. Goku shrugged and signed him to go after her. He looked at his mom, she put her hands on her hips and sighed. Well, this was going to happen someday with her future daughter-in-law.

Gohan went after….

Videl was standing outside, looking at the moon. Gohan silently went to her. "Videl…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GOHAN?" Videl turned to him, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? DO YOU THINK I WILL GO STRAIGHT AND TELL IT TO EVERYONE. DO YOU THINK I AM THAT KIND OF PERSON? DO YOU THINK I AM A JERK?" Inside the house Goku and Vegeta winced. "Now we have another chichi" said Goku. "And another kakarott too" said Vegeta.

"Videl, you don't understand. I did it for the safety of my family. I consider you as my friend but you know…I can just tell you I am an alien. You would have thought I am a freak and wouldn't have talk to me ever again. I am sure an alien but I want a normal life. Understand Videl…" said Gohan. Videl knew what he said was the truth.

Videl replied, "But-But….huh. I am sorry. I should have understood. I was really being a jerk." "No, it's 'kay" said Gohan. Videl smiled and started walking. Gohan followed her.

"Now I understand why you were homeschooled and all. But one thing I don't understand is your dad and you are so simple but veggie is so grumpy. A very large difference" said Videl.

"you see, he's from the royal family. So, you know, the 'I am the best' attitude" said Gohan smiling.

"Yeah, I know" said Videl.

"Ah, Videl?"

"Yeah"

"Did Thorne tell you everything?" asked Gohan a bit scared. He was scared that she would have knew that he had killed cell. He was scared that she would never talk to her dad anymore and a family would be ruined because of him. _He was afraid she would not talk to him anymore._

Videl stopped and looked at him, "Everything Gohan. Saiyans, cell and what not. I have a doubt Gohan, why didn't you come to take the credit of killing cell?"

" I didn't want to. As I said, I want a normal life. With all the paparazzi, I don't think that would be possible. And people would be very shocked if they found a 12 year kid killed cell" he said.

"Yeah, you're right" said Videl. She was all too familiar with it

"Do you still want to be my friend?" asked Gohan, stuttering.

Videl looked at him. Here was the strongest man in the world, asking her to be his friend?! It should be opposite, right?

Videl smiled at her own thought. "Why won't I ?" she said.

Gohan grinned and jumped up in air, "YES!" he shouted. When he saw Videl was standing there giggling at him, he blushed. "Oh, I mean, I am happy to know I got myself a real friend" he said.

Videl beckoned him to return home. After eating diner, Videl again looked at the time. "I am late today too. *sigh*" said Videl. "Well, today's matter was different" said chichi assuring her. "But I can't tell Hannah I was kidnapped by aliens!" said Videl.

"Why don't you stay?" asked goten.

Everyone looked at him. "That's actually a pretty good idea! If I can…." Said Videl. "Of coure you can! But you can't sleep with Gohan! That stuff isn't allowed. You can do that after you get married" said chichi.

Videl and Gohan blushed madly. Gohan was even imagining what would happen if he tried to do it. "Gohan don't imagine!" cried chichi. Gohan turned more red if possible. Goku smirked. Goten was just eating as if nothing happened.

Videl had called Hannah that she'll stay at someone's house. On being asked whose house, she answered…

"Arr..i am staying…at….giana's house!"

"Oh okay, have fun" said hanah as she cut the phone.

"That was close" said Videl, as she put the phone back to it's place.

"Seriously? Giana?"

Videl turned to find Gohan smirking at him.

She glared at him, "So? You want me to tell her I am staying at your house?! Seriously, she'll get very wrong ideas!"

Gohan shrugged, " let me show you your room."

Gohan showed Videl her room, which was adjacent to his'. "Mom has set your bed. And yeah, there's one door that opens to my room. It's closed from your side. You can come in whenever you want" he said. Videl nodded.

Then,goten came in, half asleep, and went and slept on Videl's bed. Gohan took some seconds to register what happened then said, "Goten, our room's the other way."

"I know Gohan. But I want to sleep with Videl" with that said, goten slept. Videl looked at him emotionlessly. Gohan went and carried him. While exiting the room, he stopped and turned around and said, "If you anything, at anytime, ask me." Videl smiled and nodded.

She turned the lights off and went and lay on her bed. She was thinking about how her life had changed in just two days. She was thinking how her life changed from false show to reality. Then another thought struck her, about finding out how…weak she was. She was weak and extremely fragile. She had to do something about this. With that thought, she slept.

After sometime, while everyone was sleeping peacefully, someone rushed inside the son residence. He rushed into Videl's room.

With a loud thud, the door opened. Videl's eyes jerked open. She woke up and sat straight on her bed. She saw a figure standing at her door, breathing heavily. She was stunned. _Not again._ But she was in son residence, right? Nothing could happen with her.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she shouted. "Videl…" the figure extended his hand towards. She gripped the bed sheet.

As he came closer, she kicked his hand by which he lost his balance and stumbled down the hallway. And was caught by Gohan.

"Gohan!" she cried as she got up from her bed. Gohan gripped his hand around his neck and spoke, " I told you never to come back."

"Gohan…." The figure said between breathes.

Somehow Gohan knew the voice. It wasn't Thorne. The figure had short height and purple hair….. "TRUNKS!"

Gohan immediately released his grasp around him. Trunks fell on his knees breathing hard, "You really have some serious grasp Gohan!" he said. "Told ya" said Videl. Goku and chichi came in. "What happened….TRUNKS!" exclaimed Goku.

"Trunks, What are you doing here?!" asked Gohan, more specifically, demanded. "I heard Videl was kidnapped. So, I came here as soon as I can to check on her" said trunks as he rubbed his sore head.

Gohan was bewildered, "You came-." "Ok, now that she's fine, I can go home" with that said, trunks flew home.

Everyone looked at each other as if they had saw a ghost. Goku sighed, "Now let's go back to sleep." He lightly grabbed chichi by waist and went to their bedroom.

Gohan turned to Videl and told a sweet goodnight to her. Videl replied the same to him and went inside the room.

While Gohan was getting in the bed, the door which connected his and Videl's room opened. " I think it should be kept open" said Videl. Gohan smiled and nodded. Then both went to sleep.

END OF CHAP-14

A/N: okay, let me say one thing- Goten and trunks only like Videl. Videl's love is reserved for someone special... ;-)

 **Next time on WITW Z: Videl and Gohan train. Stay tuned.**


	15. Trainning

**TRAINNING (CH-15)**

The morning was peaceful, no sound, nothing. Videl was sleeping peacefully, when…

"GOHAN! WAKE UP! YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Videl jerked open her eyes. So, this how the son morning is supposed to be.

Then, a BANG was heard from her adjacent room. "Ouch! Mom, you don't need to, I am up!" said Gohan. " I can see that Gohan, YOU ARE STILL IN YOUR BED. GET UP REAL QUICK!" she shouted.

"Ah, can you please not shout? Videl will hear" said Gohan. Heh heh, look whom he is telling not to shout!

"YOU ARE GIVING YOUR MOM INSTRUCTIONS SO THAT YOU DON'T EMBARRASS YOURSELF IN FRONT OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND! SON GOHAN, GET UP NOW OR YOU WILL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT!" with that said, she stormed out of the room.

"Mom, she isn't my girlfriend!" said Gohan, but it was of no use, chichi was already in the kitchen. Gohan sighed, well, this was his mom for him. Then, he heard snickers coming from the adjacent room. He saw Videl laughing. She saw the whole drama through the open door. Gohan gave her the Son Grin.

The breakfast was, as usual, large. Goten and Goku were eating at similar pace, but Gohan was eating at an extraordinary pace. Videl just had a donut and some waffles. "Oh Videl! You ate so less! Are you okay?" asked chichi, worried. "You are not dieting, are you?" joked Gohan. This earned him a glare from Videl, "No" then, she turned to chichi, "It's just, I don't feel good. But I am okay." Chichi nodded, "Take care sweetheart." Videl smiled and nodded.

"Crap, I have only 20 mins left!" said Gohan. But he returned to gobble up two donuts.

He went outside and shouted, "Oh Videl! VIDEL! COME FAST!" "Just a minute Gohan!" she shouted from inside. "Just like a married couple" said chichi. Goku laughed.

Videl rushed outside. "I 'm done, I am done" she said. She froze as he picked her up in his arms and flew off. But after some time, she relaxed. She was used to it but then too…"GOHAN! I SAID YOU NOT TO GRAB ME JUST SUDDENLY!" "Again sorry….ow!"

They reached school. Late. "I had never reached school late in my whole life…until yesterday of course, but that was a different matter!" she said while running.

They reached the class. The teacher looked surprised, "Day before yesterday Son was late, yesterday Satan was late and today, wow, both are late! Wonder what will happen tomorrow." this received giggles from the whole class. They both blushed and went to their respective as fast as they could.

"This is your fault!" said Videl.

"My fault! You got up late too!" said erasa.

"got up late? OMG! You two were having it again! You two are wilder than I ever imagined!" said erasa.

They both blushed again. "ERASA! ZIP IT!" yelled Videl while whispering. Erasa stuck out her tongue.

"Good morning Videl" said _Barry. '_ Here we go again' thought gohan sarcastically. Videl ignored him. Barry smiled, " I see you didn't have a good morning today too. So, are you-" "Please Barry, shut up. You're only making my morning worse" said Videl. Barry turned his and mumbled something. Gohan, for no reason, smirked. Or was there a reason?

Lunched went quietly. Videl was successful in convincing erasa not to call Barry for lunch. Erasa agreed. Gohan and sharpener had no problem with it.

While returning home, Gohan and Videl were walking down the street together. "Hey Videl, I see you are not in mood today. Tired?" asked Gohan, trying to start a conversation. "Not in mood? I really want to blow off some steam! And there are no crimes today! I am really looking for a prey!" she said. "Lucky for them" said Gohan. Videl glared at him. He laughed seeing her.

"Well we can spar after coffee" he said. "Coffee?" asked Videl surprised. "yeah" he said smiling but a bit afraid she would deny. She smiled inwardly but she decided to toy with him a while. "Sorry Gohan, but you know I can't go to the café with a male human" she said. "Oh, you know I am not human" he said knowing exactly what she was doing. "But you are a half human!" she said pretending to be very shocked at the fact. Gohan laughed, "So, only your upper half is going to enter with me!" "Why not my lower half?" she asked just curious. "How will you drink coffee then?"

They both looked at each other for some seconds then laughed heart fully at their sillyness. "We have reached the café?" said Gohan. Videl looked, it was a small but cute café. "Well, this is one of those cafes which cannot be found unless you come here personally. Whom had you come with?" she asked eager to know. "Once with Bulma while having a dreaded shopping experience" he said while opening the door for her, "Ladies first." Videl smiled and bowed before him.

They sat on their table. "I hope it's not a date" said Videl. Gohan blushed, "Oh no! It's just because you were tired, that's all." Videl grew a bit sad, "Yeah a lot has happened these two days." Gohan frowned, " I know Videl but hey it's life. Ups and downs right? One time it's day and the other it's night." He himself didn't understand what he said just now, it sounded like poetry. Videl laughed, "You know, you are not excellent at giving people motivational speeches." Gohan blushed but smiled, he was sure not good but it did make her smile.

After drinking their coffee they left for Gohan's home. They reached fast enough. "MOM, I AM HOME! VIDEL'S HERE FOR TRAINNING!" he shouted. Chichi came to meet her, "Hi Videl, you ok now." "Yeah" she said.

After that they went for a walk outside the house till they reached their destination. "So Videl, let me show you some basics" he said. He showed from simple punches to some cunning moves. Videl studied them carefully. Gohan finished. "Ok, can we spar now?" she really eager to spar him. She wanted to see what the golden boy hid under the nerd side.

Gohan nodded, "Remember, you asked for it." "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Videl as she bent in her fighting stance. Gohan smirked as he charged first. Videl just dodged it, ' _Now for Videl's rage. My fav technique.'_ She started punching Gohan non-stop with her full power. None had ever escaped this technique but Gohan is different. After some time, Videl stopped. "How do you do it?" she asked, panting a little. "You're fast but power and speed isn't all you need to be powerful, it needs control. At first, you were using a lot of energy that's why you are tired now. Use it wisely" he said.

"Okay sensei" she said. Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Don't call me that, it feels awkward. It feels better when you call me idiot." Videl grinned and said, "Okay Gohan." he looked blankly at her for some minutes then yelled, "Hey!" Videl laughed. He laughed with her. Her laugh was addictive.

"Okay now, how much do you know about ki?" he asked. "Not much. I know it's the power all living being posses and we can do many attacks with it by supreme control over it" she said. "Yes. So, let me show you" he said. He sat on the grass and cupped his hands and then a dim white sphere began to appear in his hands. Videl went near it, her face only an inch from the ki ball. She found it…magnificent. Like nature's most beautiful creation. "Wow…" she said like a kid at looking a triple scoop ice-cream.

Gohan laughed. Videl looked up to see what he was laughing; if he was laughing at her, he will never hear the end of it. But then as she looked up…their faces were just inches apart. Their breathing was surprisingly even, their eyes looked. They just looked at each other…..until…

"GOHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Gohan and Videl snapped out of their trace and looked horrified here and there. They saw goten running towards them.

"Hi guys! Mom told Videl had come over so I came meet you. How are you videl?" he asked cheerful as ever. "Fine" she said a little…disappointed. This made goten sad too, "Did I interrupt something?" They both blushed, "NO!" they said. Goten cringed at the sudden burst but took a complete mood swing. "What were you teaching her? I wanna learn too!" he said extremely happy. "Except if it's that close face kissy-kissy stuff. I don't wanna do that" he stuck out his tongue while saying. Gohan and Videl blushed redder if possible.

"I was teaching her about ki" said Gohan, desperately wanting to change the topic. "I wanna learn!" said goten as he sat down beside Videl. Gohan sighed. Well, he was his brother. "Ok, so, you know about ki goten?"

Gohan told them about ki and its uses. He told them that some species are born with very low ki level like humans and some with very high like saiyans.

"So, as I said, everyone's ki is suppressed. So, you have to relax and focus on it to bring it out" said Gohan. Videl and goten sat in Indian style. "Now close your eyes and relax" he said. They did so. "Focus on your inner strength. Your breathing should be normal. Sit straight. You will see a yellow light inside you" said Gohan. They both sat for a while then, "NOTHING'S HAPPENING!" they both said together. "Well, this is not instant noodles which will boil for some time then you can eat it. Have some patience. Hard work pays" he said.

"I said that you weren't good at giving speeches" said Videl.

"I agree" said goten.

"Enough talking. Back to work" ordered Gohan like a mean boss.

Videl and goten frowned but continued.

Sometime later Goku came, "Lunch is ready! C'mon!" At the word of lunch, goten ran at an incredible speed. "I am still not used to that child's strength" he said while laughing. They started walking, "So, what did cha' learn Videl?" asked Goku. "Tried to bring our ki out" said Videl scowling. "It will take time. But I know you can do it. Your power level is higher for any normal being. Mine was 270 or something when I was 18. Yours around 200, I think" he said.

Videl suddenly felt proud of herself. So, she was strong after all. But she had to increase her power. She wasn't going to back down.

They reached home. Everything was normal, mountains of food were consumed rigorously. Videl ate her food, she was acquainted with it by now.

Gohan looked at Videl and stopped eating. He frowned and just nibbled the food. Chichi noticed, "What happened Gohan?"

Gohan did the Son Grin, "Nothing. It's just..I was thinking about that whis and Beerus sama Thorne was talking about. He was talking about killing them too. Shouldn't we inform them or talk to them? I mean, enemy's enemy is our friend, right? we will probably get some information about him." Goku nodded, "But we don't know anything this sama. Where can we find them?"

They all started thinking.

"Why don't you ask shenron?" said Videl.

END OF CH-15

A/N: sorry, if someone is reading regularly, I always update one day after its actually supposed to be. Sorry for that. If you couldn't find the chap on the particular day, try next day, it will be there 100%.

 **Next time on WITW Z: The z gang goes on search for dragon balls in partners! Stay tuned.**


	16. Search for the dragon balls

**SEARCH FOR THE DRAGON BALLS (CH-16)**

"Why don't you ask shenron?" said Videl.

Everyone looked at her completely surprised. Videl felt weird.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"That's it! We have to ask shenron!" exclaimed Gohan. "Oh!" said Goku. "You're genius!" said chichi. Videl laughed nervously.

After eating lunch, chichi called everyone, while others trained outside.

"Hello Bulma…You remember that whis sama and all…..yes the Thorne babbled… could you come here now with the dragon radar….we'll call shenron….I know it's a very good idea….videl..I know she would perfect for Gohan…where do you think they should go for honeymoon?..."

"Mom, stay on the topic!"

"Right. So, come here immediately…yeah..of course bring Vegeta…I don't know 'bout trunks. These two demons will cause trouble if they meet…oh, if he's begging to come then let him come…ok, bye." She hung up.

Then she called kuririn.

"Hello…18?...yeah, come as soon as you can…you know about the Thorne stuff, right?...we are going to ask shenron about that whis and all..yeah there are two wishes…you can't wish for money…yeah but…ok first come here then we can see..bye." she sighed.

She went outside and asked, "You want to call yamacha?" Goku answered, "Yamacha? What will he do coming here?"

Chichi shrugged, "As you say." She walked inside.

An hour late, Bulma, Vegeta, trunks, kuririn, 18, marron and Roshi were standing in front of the son residence. "Why did you bring Roshi?" asked chichi, disgusted. "He didn't want to be left behind" said 18. "Hmph"

Bulma came forward, "Videl, that was an excellent idea of calling shenron. You are really smart." Videl blushed unknowningly. "Just get over with the hunting" stated Vegeta. "Let's make pairs" said Bulma. "This isn't a game woman! Give the radar to me and I will bring them all" said Vegeta. "We'll only save time Vegeta!" yelled Bulma. "Now, let's make it interesting, name two people who never really talk to each other" asked Bulma.

"Goku and Vegeta" everyone blurted out. Everyone except, of course, Goku and Vegeta.

They both were stunned. "Ok, Goku and Vegeta…need more pairs…hmm…how 'bout goten, trunks and Videl." said Bulma. They nodded. "Good, now, Gohan, 18 and kuririn can go together" said Bulma.

"Ok, now, the fourth dragon ball's already here so, we have six left. Each group picks up two. The one bringing the fastest will have the second wish" announced Bulma. 18 smirked.

"Objection!" shouted Trunks. "Goten and Videl can't fly! This will be a drawback for me!"

"Hey!" Goten and Videl shouted together.

"Well, the dragon balls you have to search for are somewhere in this plain in the North West side of the jungle. They are near you so, you have advantage" said Bulma. "Hmm..I am still not satisfied but ok" said Trunks.

"Team Gohan- Your one ball is near the akira mountains and the other near toriyama river" said Bulma.

"Why did she call us team Gohan?! I mean, he's not the team leader, right?" whispered krillin. 18 shrugged, "Who cares?"

"Team Goku-" "It's team Vegeta" said Vegeta.

Bulma sighed, "Team Vegeta…and Goku, your dragon ball is in the….mall."

Goku frowned, he went to the mall one time and he swore never to go again. This was just isn't his day. He thought she would have said inside a volcano, but this was worse.

Vegeta double scowled, first, _his_ mate kept the team name- team Vegeta and Goku, what an idiotic name, and secondly, send him to the mall! With Kakarott!

"Why should I go to the mall?! Send those ducklings over there" shouted Vegeta. Goten and Trunks scowled. Videl glared, this duckling could bite very nicely.

"Vegeta, west city mall's very far. You two are the fastest, that's why I told you" said Bulma. Vegeta scowled even more. This can't get worse.

Everyone flew. Except Videl and Goten, they ran.

TEAM VEGETA AND GOKU:-

The two reached mall fast enough. They looked in every store. First, the sports store then men's clothing store. Then cafeteria, they stayed there for a bit. Then kids store, their play area, women's clothing, cosmetics, make-up and every where.

"Hope the women's not wrong. If she is, I won't fuck her tonight" said Vegeta.

"I didn't need to hear that" mumbled Goku, *sweatdrop*

"Well Vegeta, there's only one store we haven't checked till now" said Goku.

Vegeta stopped, "You don't mean…." They both turned their heads to the sale section. All the women were fighting..err, shopping from the same container which displayed 75% off. Goku and Vegeta sweat dropped. Ok, this can't any worse.

TEAM GOHAN:-

They flew to the akira mountains. "These mountain ranges are huge. How can she say it like that? She should have given some specific feature" said kuririn. "STOP BABBLING AND START SEARCHING!" yelled 18.

"Yes maam" said Gohan and krillin as they saluted.

Krillin and 18 searched the valleys while Gohan went towards the peaks.

After searching for some time, krillin was tired. He looked at 18 who searching intently. An idea popped in his head. They were alone, right?

He flew towards her and said "Look 18, what a beautiful sight it is!" 18 ignored him and kept searching. "But not more than you" he added.

18 stopped and looked at him and smirked. She walked towards him.

"Not more than me, huh?" she asked smirking. Krillin flew to her and grabbed her waist. (You know his height is short so, he has to fly!) 18 smirked and leaned in….

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND IT! 7 STAR!" shouted Gohan.

18 opened her eyes. She pushed krillin and flew towards Gohan. "Really?" she said.

Gohan came, "Yeah, it was on the top of the highest peak." Krillin flew towards them with a sore face. "What happened krillin?" asked Gohan.

18 smirked, "Nothing Gohan, he's just sad because you stole his moment. He was working real hard to find it."

"Oh, don't worry krillin, you've got another one" said Gohan. Krillin fake smiled, "sure." 18 and Gohan flew away. ' _Damn it Gohan! you really stole my moment! I'll take revenge someday.'_

He flew after them.

TEAM DUCKLING :-

Trunks flew while Goten and Videl ran. "C'mon guys, you can't be that slow" said Trunks while literally sitting in air.

Goten and Videl glared, ' _once I learn to fly'_ they thought together.

After sometime, they reached the forest.

"Finally. Now start searching" yelled Trunks.

"Who made you the team leader?" asked Goten. "Boys, now let's search for the dragon ball" stated Videl. Both nodded and started their search.

Trunks searched on tree tops while Goten walked looking straight down at the forest floor. Videl scanned the area. After sometime, they all were tired. Trunks and Videl sat down.

"What is Goten doing?" asked Videl.

"Playing" answered Trunks.

Videl sighed, "It's really us two searching."

"True. I mean, I like, searched the whole forest and still didn't find it. How hard can a shinning orange ball be hard to spot? Frustrating" said Trunks.

"Let's resume our search" said Videl. "GOTEN! GOTEN!" she shouted.

"What happened?" asked Goten from somewhere.

"Come let's search together" said Videl.

"Aww. But I have to play with ball" said Goten.

Videl sighed, "Carry on."

"Wait" said Trunks, "A ball? What does the ball look like Goten?"

"Well, it's shiny, orange, small..ooh, it has a star too!" said Goten.

TEAM VEGETA AND GOKU:-

"Vegeta, you always said you were stronger. I agree. You go and look for it" said Goku.

"Kakarott! You traitor! Leaving me alone in the battlefield!" said Vegeta.

"What?! I am not going in there. Ok, if you go in there, I will let you beat the crap out of me, deal?" said Goku.

Vegeta's eyes sparkled, this is called a golden opportunity. He can never let anything like this go out his hand. He smirked.

"Hmph, you're challenging the prince of all saiyans, expect more than perfection."

Goku grinned as he went into the death hole.

Vegeta was standing at the edge of the barbarians..err, women. ' _Do or die'_ he gulped. He went inside. At first, he ate some elbows, side-kicks and slangs. "What is a man doing here?!" a fat woman screeched. "I have a daughter, her name is err, bulla" said Vegeta. The woman ignored him and began shouting on another woman, "Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" ' _More like mud wrestling.'_ Somehow Vegeta crawled past the overpriced perfumes and reached the other end. ' _Oxygen at last!'_ He saw two dragon balls, one two-stared and other three-stared, kept together at one corner, he immediately grabbed them _._ But then the fat woman came and nearly crushed Vegeta. She was on top of him reaching for another scarf. "Help"

Goku laughed as he heard Vegeta's distant call. "The torture has even forced the saiyan price to ask for help."

At the same time, Bulma and chichi came with their shopping bags. Goku looked surprised, "What are you two doing here?" "We thought how about some shopping while you were away" said chichi.

"Where's Vegeta?" asked Bulma. Goku snickered and pointed towards the overlarge crowd of the discount section. Bulma gasped, "He might be dead in there!" She dropped the shopping bags and went in there.

While Vegeta was struggling to breathe, Bulma appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey! Leave that! He's mine!"

She stormed over and grabbed Vegeta's one hand and pulled him out with incredible force. Vegeta breathed heavily, "woman, you're stronger than I thought." Bulma smirked. Goku and chichi laughed heart fully at the scene.

BACK AT TEAM GOHAN:-

They were now flying over the river, finding the balls. Krillin searched on the banks, Gohan searched in the river, 18 searched everywhere. Then they saw a kid throwing stones at the river.

They ignored him at first but then saw that he was going to throw a 5-starred dragon ball.

"WAIT!" shouted Gohan.

The boy looked up and saw Gohan flying to him. He starred wide eyed at him.

"Are you an angel?" he asked.

Gohan rasied an eyebrow, "Do I look like an angel?"

"You were flying" he said.

"Ok, boy, I want that ball in your hand. Can you give to me, please? fast" asked Gohan.

"No. this shiny thingy is too precious to be given away" he answered, pressing that ball against his chest. Krillin and 18 landed.

"Look boy, give it to us, right now" demanded krillin.

The boy started to cry, "I thought you were an angel too. But you are the devil. Devil! Devil! Go away!"

"Listen, I don't have time-" "Krillin, give it a break" 18 cut krillin. She went and bent near him. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Tommy" he answered.

"Tommy, nice name. Look dear, we have come from very far lands in search of this ball. If you give it to us, we would be very happy. Can you please give it to us?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

Gohan and krillin stared at her dumbstruck. How can 18 be so….sweet?

The boy stopped crying and handed her the ball, "You are the real angel. These two are devils, don't go near them." She laughed, "I won't."

"Isn't it the opposite?" whispered Gohan. Krillin nodded.

18 kissed his cheek and flew away. Gohan and krillin followed closely behind.

"Devil! Devil! Go away!" shouted tommy as he flung pebbles at them. One hit krillin, "Ow!" 18 laughed, "serves you right."

TEAM DUCKLINGS:-

Videl, Goten and Trunks were literally sweeping the forest floor to find the dragon ball. "we are running out of time. If we keep going like this, we are going to be the last one reaching there" said Videl.

"Yeah, overembarassing when dad calls us ducklings, we aren't ducklings!" said Trunks.

"yeah! Ducklings are..little! we are not little!" exclaimed Goten.

"at least not me" mumbled Videl.

Goten was thirsty, "Hey guys! I am thirsty, let's go to the lake to drink some water."

"There's a lake?!" said Videl. "Yeah. Come let me show you" said Goten.

Trunks and Videl followed him. They saw a beautiful, crystal clear water lake. The water seemed to be so clear and blue and cold that they couldn't seem to hold themselves. Goten went and dived in. SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! What fun!

Trunks saw him and seemed to be dying to dive in too. Videl saw him and smiled.

"C'mon Trunks! What 'cha waiting for?" said Videl.

Trunks grinned widely and they both dived. SPLASH!

They all played for a long hour. After sometime, Videl realized the time…

"Oh no! we are really late! We got to find the ball now or we would really reach last!" said Videl.

"Well, we have really searched the whole forest and only one place is left…." With that said, Trunks dived underwater. Goten and Videl waited eagerly for him at the surface. After some time, Trunks appeared….

"Did you find it?" asked Videl.

At first, Trunks frowned but then, he smirked and showed them six-starred ball.

"Found it!"

END OF CH-16

A/N: hey guys! I saw DBS and wow! Ultimate Gohan's back! I am literally so happy about it. And I am having a feeling that this tournament will he show his real power and be the hero….. I hope it happens.

 **Next time on WITW Z: Who's the winner? What is the second wish? Stay tuned.**


	17. Wish

**WISH (CH-17)**

The three were returning from their respective missions. Team Vegeta and Goku had found 2 & 3 star ball. Team Gohan had found 5 & 7 star ball. Team duckling had found 1 & 6 star ball.

"If we found ball #1, then we need to reach at position #1" said Goten. Goten and Videl were running very fast. "I can sense Gohan and others coming fast" said Trunks. "What about Goku and Vegeta?" asked Videl. "they seem to be lagging behind" said Trunks.

Somewhere else….

Vegeta and Goku were flying caring their respective wives.

"At this pace, you will be the last" said Bulma. "Hmph, I was caring the world's heaviest lady" mocked Vegeta. "Oh yeah. Well, this fat lady won't give you what you want tonight" answered Bulma.

"What are talking about?" asked chichi. "Believe me, don't listen" said Goku with a sigh as he overtook them.

At the son residence….

Team duckling had almost reached there. "I see no one. C'mon, gear up guys! We are reaching first!' said Trunks as he speed up. Videl and Goten ran faster.

Unfortunately team Gohan was coming there too. "Trunks! Oh no! Let's go there fast!" said 18 as she flew at an incredible speed, Gohan followed closely behind.

After seeing Gohan approaching, Videl ran and Trunks flew faster.

At the blink of an eye, all the four reached a point.

"I came first!" all shouted.

"No, I came first" shouted Trunks.

"No, I am the fastest!" said 18.

"But I am the fastest, 18, that's why I came first!" said Gohan.

"We are in the same team Gohan, that doesn't matter!" she yelled.

"Yes" he winced.

"I ran here first" said Videl.

"You're a human!" said 18.

"Same to you!" mocked Videl.

"I said I came first!" yelled Trunks.

"STOP !" yelled Bulma as Vegeta put her to feet. "Ah man, we lost" said Goku as he rubbed the back of his neck, "but it was all worth it, I saw Vegeta being crushed by women." Trunks snickered.

"Shut up" said Vegeta.

"Guys, c'mon, it's a friendly game, stop fighting" said Bulma. All separated and stood with their heads down, except 18.

"Ok, now tell me who reached first, honestly" said Bulma.

"Me" all said.

Bulma sighed, "I don't know, none was there to judge the decision."

"I was there!"

Everyone turned to see master Roshi standing there, "You all left me alone here! But there is one good result- I saw who came first. Nothing can escape my sharp eyes" said Roshi.

"ok, so, tell us what you saw" said Bulma.

Roshi smirked, "There is one condition. Since, I am in chichi's house, I would like see her in her-" BANG!

Chichi's frying pan of doom appeared out of nowhere and went straight to roshi's already bleeding nose, "Just the name" she said in a deadly voice.

"ok, ok, I am telling, I am telling, it's…..", everyone leaned closer, "…..Team duckling."

Trunks blinked, "YEAH!" "Alright" said Videl. "yes!" shouted Goten.

18 glared, Gohan smiled and krillin laughed. "It's nice to lose from children, isn't?" whispered krillin. "Not when you get the second wish" said 18.

Bulma said, "Congratulations! Now, let's call the dragon."

Chichi brought 4-star ball, Videl kept 1 & 6 star, Bulma kept 2 & 3 star and 18 kept 5 & 7 star.

"Gohan, summon" said Bulma. Gohan nodded. He went forward and shouted, "Come forth shenron." A giant green colored dragon appeared out of nowhere as the skies turned black and cloudy.

Videl stared in awe as the dragon came forth, 'this is called big!' she thought.

The dragon's voice thundered, "Name your first wish."

"tell us about kai-o-shin, Beerus and whis" said Gohan.

"In the universe, there are gods of creation. To maintain the balance, there are also gods of destruction. The gods of creation are known as kais, the one at the top is known as kai-o-shin" said the dragon.

"I knew there was always someone greater than grand kai" said Goku. "How?" asked kuririn. "I never really saw him doing any work" grinned Goku.

"The god of destruction is known as Beerus sama. He has an angel known as Whis sama. Currently, he's asleep. He's wakes up between 150 years. _Luckily….."_ said/ murmured the last part shenron.

"Oh, I know! We can contact them by king kai!" said Goku. "Watch out! Goku's mind is working!" joked Bulma. "I can be good at other things too Bulma!" said Goku, pouting.

"Name your second wish." Said the eternal dragon.

Everyone looked at Videl, Trunks and Goten. "I haven't thought of any wish till now" said Trunks. " I had thought of one but seeing the magnificent dragon, I totally forgot about it" said Videl still in awe.

"I know!" said Goten, "We can wish for the perfect sandwich!" Everyone sweat dropped, including the dragon. Goku laughed nervously, "He's my son!"

"No Goten, silly wish! How about world peace?" said Trunks. Everyone looked at him surprised. Vegeta was bewildered, "He's my son?"

"Since when did you started thinking about world peace?" asked Goten. "I am the son of Bulma briefs, I have everything I want."

Chichi butted in, "Forget about world peace, wish for a calculus tutor for Goten!"

Goten asked Gohan, "Calculus? Can you eat it?"

Gohan sweat dropped, "No."

"Then I don't want it."

Videl got an idea, "Can we wish for another wish sometime later?"

"Yes, after four months" Goku answered.

"Then, I think we should save it for sometime later" she said. Trunks and Goten nodded, they didn't want anything, they had everything- family, friends and food! They were just happy they came first in race and beat everyone else.

Gohan nodded, "We'll save it for later!"

"As you wish. Wasted my time…..*grumble* *grumble* *grumble*…" as he started to faint.

"Oh wait! I remember my wish!" shouted Videl but the dragon was already gone. She sighed, ' _I wanted to ask what the destiny holds for me, I don't know if he could say that but what's in trying. Thorne kidnapped me, there has to be a connection .I guess will have to figure this out on my own.'_

Bulma said, "We'll head home now. Goku tell us about Beerus, whis and kai-o-shin samas when you ask about it to king kai." Goku nodded. She pulled out her jet copter and they went home. "We should leave too. Keep us updated" said kuririn. 18 carried marron who was sleeping inside all the while. They flew home too.

Chichi, Goku and Goten resumed their activities around the house.

Gohan went near Videl and extended his hand, "Congratulations on your victory!"

Videl shook his hand heavily, " you played well."

"so, what was your wish anyway?" asked Gohan.

"Nevermind" said Videl as she thought that it would be better to research on this topic herself first.

Gohan looked at her confused when he noticed something, "Uh, videl?"

"Mm hum"

"You're all wet" he said blushing.

Videl herself realized that she was wet all the way here. She blushed, "Well, in the hurry of coming here first and all, I totally forgot." Her clothes stuck to her body like second skin. Of course, there was nothing revealing but still then, Gohan was blushing. She was wet from hair to toe, some drops still dripping.

There was an awkward silence so, Gohan decided to change the topic. He saw Goten was playing, all wet too!

"Goten, where you got all wet?" he asked. "Well Gohan, the other dragon ball was inside the lake. The water was so cool and amazing that we played for a while" he said, sticking out his tongue. Gohan looked at Videl, she smiled. He sighed, ' _Looks like their trip was a lot fun than ours.'_

Chichi came out and noticed them talking about 'lake' and 'getting wet', "GOTEN! YOU'RE ALL WET! GO AND CHANGE NOW! Videl you can change into some of my old clothes, if you like."

"Sure chichi" said Videl as Goten rushed inside hurriedly.

Gohan watched TV for some moments as he could hear some whispers coming out from his mom's room, "I don't know if you would like it, I am not as modern as you're."

"Oh no, it's fine chichi. Honestly, you still look young to me."

"Why thank you Videl!"

He ignored their talk till he heard a creek that signaled that the door's open.

Gohan turned and was left astonished at what he saw.

END OF CH-17

GoHaNvIdElSoN: I know you like Vegeta and personally, I like both Gohan and Vegeta. You know, I feel like both of my most favorite characters are hated by toriyama. I mean, look at them, they both got the real super saiyan swagger, (Gohan in ultimate form.) I am very happy that Vegeta is getting some spotlight in DBS but Gohan is just….puff! I think Vegeta has got enough spotlight for now and it's time for son Gohan to take his real place! And I would also like if Vegeta gets some importance in the tournament.

What I am really hoping for is that, there is a new form of super saiyan- super saiyan white or something (It has not happened yet but is officially announced), vegeta or Gohan transform into super saiyan white first, not Goku. I really hope it happens.

Regards,

BenKaiForever.

Victor0606: Thnx for the review. I really like the devil go away part

Some guest: 'Kay, I will improve my story.

 **Next time on WITW Z: Videl flies and learns a few techniques from Gohan and goten! Stay tuned.**


	18. TAKE FLIGHT VIDEL

**TAKE FLIGHT VIDEL (CH-18)**

He ignored their talk till he heard a creek that signaled that the door's open.

Gohan turned and was left astonished at what he saw.

Videl stood there wearing a pair denim Capri, a white tank top that was perfect for her size and a red jacket that reached her waist. She wore a pair of sneakers and hair was open to let it dry.

She looked nice.

Gohan stared jaw dropped. Videl blushed at first but then stopped, then glared at him, of course the glare didn't help Gohan to break off the spell so, she coughed.

*cough* *cough*

Gohan snapped back to reality, he blushed heavily.

"Uh, mom, when did you have these clothes?" said Gohan, wanting to change the topic. "For your information Gohan, I had a teenage life too, you know. Well, how's Videl looking?" said chichi, doing the obvious.

Gohan blushed lightly, "You look…wow in these clothes. I mean, uh, you look good, I mean you always look good, I mean, beautiful, I mean, uh..err..uh.."

Videl blushed, ' _He thinks I look beautiful.'_ She saw that Gohan was embarrassed at what he said. She smiled a bit and said, "Thanks." Gohan just did the Son Grin TM.

Goten entered in his normal gi, "You look nice Videl."

"Thank you Goten."

"Let's go resume what we were doing" said Gohan. Goten and Videl nodded.

They went outside, little away from the house and resumed to meditate. Videl was sitting calmly but Goten was a little impatient. He was opening his eyes now and then and asked Gohan when _the thing_ would happen.

"Gohan, when will I see the ki thing in me?" asked Goten.

Gohan sighed, "For the seventh time Goten, when you sit quietly and concentrate on your energy, you can feel it."

"But it's very boring!" exclaimed Goten.

"Goten…." Said Videl, she was starting to get frustrated, "….If you sit patiently and meditate with me, I will get you ice-cream tomorrow!"

"Okay!" said Goten as sat quietly. Videl and Gohan smiled.

"You know, you got yourself in trouble!" whispered Gohan.

"You don't know me till now" said Videl.

After an hour of meditation, Videl jerked a bit. She could see energy inside her. At first, it was a small, white sphere but when she focused more on it, it grew, more and more. It grew till it was big enough and spread much light to blind your eyes.

Videl opened her eyes, she was breathing heavily. She put her hands on her knees and breath heavily.

Gohan noticed her, " Videl, are you ok?" Videl looked up, smiling widely.

She got up patiently and jumped almost a meter in air, "Yes! I found my centre! I! found! My! Centre!" she was doing her typical dance which was a mix of martial arts, tango and hip-hop.

Gohan laughed seeing her, "And here I thought I was a horrible dancer!" Videl glared at him.

"Well, well, congratulations Videl! You did it!" he said, still laughing.

She glared softened a bit, "I told you, you didn't know me. As for the horrible dancer part, I am damn sure I dance far better than you."

Gohan stopped laughing and smiled at her, "Sure. Now tell what you saw."

Videl became all excited again, "It was big! It was white and now I feel power rushing through me! I feel…. *huff* *puff*excited!" She was breathing hard now. She was telling it like a child explaining its parents what happened at the school picnic.

"Woah! Miss excitement, calm down now. You have just found your centre, I think we should stop now" said Gohan.

"What?! Now? No! I am *huff* alright! *puff*" said Videl.

"No, I think we should continue tomorrow. Believe me Videl, you are exhausted!" said Gohan like a stern professor. Videl knew there was no result of arguing Gohan when it came to safety. She sighed, "alright. But we practice long tomorrow."

Gohan nodded, "as long as you wish. Let's go home now, the sun is about to set." He turned to Goten, "Goten, let's go home."

But Goten was already asleep.

After reaching home and eating dinner, since it was Friday night, Videl decided to stay.

"I spent way too much time here, I am troubling you all" said Videl. "Nonsense! We all like you Videl. If you're talking about the food, these saiyans eat way more than you do everyday. And we have a spare bedroom too! I will bash you if you say that again!" said chichi.

"Ok *sweatdrop*" said Videl.

SLEEPTIME….

"Ok Goten, you comfy now?" asked gohan to Goten, who was in the bed.

"Yes Gohan. Uh Gohan?" asked Goten. "Yeah" said Gohan.

"I want a good night kiss from Videl" said Goten.

"Uh? You want what?" asked Gohan.

"Good nights kiss from Videl. Is that too much to ask?" said Goten.

Gohan sweat dropped, "*nervous laugh* I don't think she'll agree. She might be asleep till now. The door that connects our rooms is closed because mom was repairing it."

"You never know Gohan. c'mon, you can ask at least."

In Goku's bedroom….

Chichi was brushing her hair, Goku was already yawning, "Good night chi'" he said.

"Good night Goku. I'll change and come" said chichi.

Goku was moving towards his bed when he saw a pair of eyes, lurking at his window.

He went outside and saw…master Roshi peeping in his bedroom.

Goku raised an eyebrow, "Master Roshi, what are you doing here in the middle of night?"

Roshi smirked, "You know I gave you all my judgment but I did not receive my prize till now. C'mon, you're my student Goku, I wanna see your wife, personally." He said this while rubbing his hands not in a good way.

"Sorry Roshi. I know you're my master but…..chichi's my wife. I can't let you see her" said Goku.

"C'mon Goku, I'll teach you a secret technique if you let me see her."

Goku said without a bit of hesitation, "Sorry Roshi but I think you should leave now."

"But-"

"Leave!"

Roshi flew away grumbling about today's kids and about how left from home in the middle of his precious beauty sleep.

Goku sighed, even if chichi thought he didn't care about her and his family, he did care. He smiled a bit and left.

While leaving he sensed a power level that was slightly growing in itself. The PL was beside a nearby lake. When he focused more, it was revealed to be Videl's.

"What's Videl doing there?"

With Gohan and Goten…..

Gohan was standing at Videl's door, nervously.

"Uh, Goten? I think you should ask for it" said Gohan.

"Ok Gohan, you're too shy to ask for one!" said Goten as he was going to open the door. Gohan unknowingly blushed at the statement.

"WAIT!" shouted Gohan.

"What?"

"Practice."

"Practice?"

"Yes Goten, practice before you go in and ask" said Gohan.

"What?! *sigh* ok, ok. 'Videl can you please give me a good night kiss?' is that ok?" asked Goten.

"With puppy dog eyes."

"With puppy dog eyes?"

"Yes, she might hit you for what you asked" said Gohan.

"Gohan, Videl isn't as bad as you think" said Goten as he opened the door.

"I don't think that."

Goten opened the door and saw that Videl was sleeping on her bed with the blanket covering her from head to toe.

"See Goten, she's sleeping. Now let's not disturb her and go back to our room…"

But Goten didn't listen to him and went and gently shook her, "Psst, Videl, can you please give me a good night kiss now? Please *the Son Puppy Dog Eyes TM*"

"Goten! Move. Now!" whispered Gohan.

Goten stopped shaking her and said, "Gohan she's not moving! Not even breathing I think!

He was correct, she was not even breathing! Not a single movement! "Videl…"

Gohan went near her and uncovered the blanket, his eyes went wide in surprise. There was no Videl sleeping there, just a stack of pillows kept in line.

"VIDEL!" shouted Gohan, "Where's she?!"

He rushed outside to find her, Goten followed him. As Gohan went outside, he found his dad standing and wondering about something. "Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Gohan.

Goku turned, "oh Gohan, I came here for some business. By the way, Videl is near the lake if you're searching for her ."

"near the lake? What is she doing there?" said Gohan to himself as he flew away. "Oh yeah, THANKS DAD!"

"you're welcome. Now Goten, go to bed buddy" said Goku. Goten nodded.

Gohan landed near the lake. He saw Videl meditating at a distance. Actually, she was levitating to a few inches.

' _Wow, she's flying! She's in deep meditation, but it will not be good if she stays out here all night. She'll catch a cold.'_

Gohan silently went near her and patted her, "Videl."

She still didn't move so he said a little louder, "Videl!"

Still no result, so he shouted, "VIDEL!"

Videl opened her eyes and fell down, "ouch, Gohan! What are you doing here?!"

Gohan crossed arms, "Same to you, miss."

Videl laughed nervously, much like Gohan, "heh heh, I was meditating?"

Gohan glared, "meditating! Videl, you could have lost the way out!"

"Geez Gohan, I am not a little girl you know, and I wanted peace. And this lake seems so peaceful" said Videl, "I think I have learned to levitate a bit." She showed him flying a few inches without meditating.

"That's good Videl but didn't we plan to work out tomorrow? We all were worried."

"We? Oh no, does Goku and chichi know about me being not the in my room?! Oh no! I am so sorry gohan, I didn't want anyone worried" said Videl.

"Mom doesn't know about it but dad does. Promise me Videl, you will never leave alone like this" said Gohan in a worried tone.

Videl smiled, "Promise", she started walking, Gohan followed her, " Now tell me how did you know I wasn't there in the room?"

Gohan shrugged, "I came to ask you for something."

"What?"

"A kiss."

Videl's eyes went wide, she stopped walking and slowly turned to face him.

Gohan stopped too and looked at her with a blank expression. Suddenly he realized what he just said, "No! no, no, no, no! I meant Goten, he wanted to ask for a good night kiss! Not me!"

Videl wide eyes went back to normal. She snickered a bit then, laughed a loud. Gohan laughed too as they went back to their home.

END OF CH-18

A/N: sorry for the late review. You know a dialog box comes when you save a document by clicking at the close button in MS-Word. I actually pushed the no button. Sorry, it took time to write it all again. Sorry sorry.

Yeah, this always wanted to see Goku mad at Roshi for what he does to chichi! Kami, I am fulfilling all my dreams through this fic. I mean, such a pervert and Goku doesn't even say a word to him!

GoHaNViDeLSon: That's why I am writing this fic, to take a revenge on barry. I really wanna kick his a**, even if it's in a fanfic. 'prince may come, princre may go' I like that, I will include that somewhere in the story ;-) I seriously hate Goku because of his child-like behavior.

Remember me when super saiyan white takes place.

 **Next time on WITW Z : Videl, Goten and Gohan go to city to eat ice-cream when Vegeta comes there with Trunks! Stay tuned.**


	19. Ice-cream

**ICE-CREAM (CH-19)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I had, Gohan would have never stopped training. Never ever.**

The next day was very peaceful, Very oddly. Chichi didn't scold anyone or didn't even take her Frying Pan of Doom out to wake everyone up. So, everyone was sleeping till now.

Gohan woke up, scratching his head, "Why didn't mom yell till now?"

Goten woke up too, "Gohan, why it's so peaceful out here?"

"No idea Goten."

Videl woke up too and came in their bedroom, "Good morning guys!"

"Good morning Videl!" they said together.

"Why didn't chichi come to wake you, I mean, it's a daily routine, right?" asked Videl.

"I know, wonder what's there?" asked Gohan.

"We should check it out, she might be sick" said Videl, worried.

"You're right. Goten, fold the bed sheets. Videl and I will check it out" said Gohan. Goten nodded.

Gohan and Videl went to Goku's bedroom and knocked softly.

No one came to open the door. So, they peaked inside. Goku and chichi were sleeping peacefully in each other's embrace.

Gohan and Videl did their 'awws' in their mind. The two looked so cute that they did not want to wake them up. They backed away and snickered a bit.

At that moment, Goten came in, "Hey guys! Is mom ok?"

Videl answered, " Uh, Goten? How about you brush and eat breakfast and we go and eat ice-cream?"

Goten completely forgot about his question, "Alright!" He rushed into the bathroom and started brushing at an incredible speed.

"Uh, Videl?" asked Gohan.

"Mm hum" said Videl.

"You see, we can't disturb mom now *blush*, so, she cannot make breakfast…." Said Gohan.

"No problem, I'll make it" said Videl.

Gohan stared wide-eyed, "You know to cook?"

"Of course", said Videl, "I cannot order Hannah to make me breakfast all the time. I am independent. Well, this happens all the time at home. Dad comes home with some girl and sends Hannah to sleep early so that, she doesn't interfere in their 'session'. He doesn't even think that if Hannah goes early, who will make me dinner? He literally pushes her out of the house.

I learned cooking all by myself, blasting off the kitchen many times. But I think I cook well enough."

Gohan stared at her with a soft smile, she could tell the saddest stories of her life with such ease, one thing he can't do. Some people always smile because they know, smiling is better than explaining why they are sad.

They entered the kitchen. It looked very empty without the son boys wolfing down the food and chichi shouting at them to behave.

Videl went and started searching for ingredients. She soon started making the breakfast.

She finished making it quiet early.

Goten was drawn by the smell of what we call it, mega-mega-mega Sunday brunch. The smell was mouth watering. It consisted of every breakfast item ever known it human.

"And you said you cooked well enough!" exclaimed Gohan. Videl blushed, " Don't judge a book by its cover. I hope you like it."

Goten and Gohan started at the same moment. They were eating so heart fully. Videl was smiling at them like a mother smiling at her kids.

"Er, Videl? Sorry, I forgot you. Come eat with us" said Gohan. "Yeah Videl! I would be very sad if you don't eat your good stuff!" said Goten.

She grinned, "Ok." She sat with them and ate. They finished and the two bros sat patting their tummy.

"Videl, have you saved some for mom and dad?" asked Gohan. She nodded, "yes. Lots of food is kept."

"Ice-cream! Videl you promised me! Ice-cream! Ice-cream!" sang Goten.

Videl smiled, "I remember Goten, let's go!"

Goten flew in high speed singing 'ice-cream!' all the time while Gohan carried Videl. He noticed that she did not shield her eyes like she normally did when they were flying.

They landed on the outskirts of the city and started walking. People would be terrified if they saw them flying. Goten was running still singing 'ice-cream' all the way.

They reached the shop.

"You sure you have the money to feed the Goten army?" asked Gohan, smirking.

"Yeah. Even you can eat if you want" said Videl.

"Nah, I literally will run the store out. Just one scoop." said Gohan.

The three entered the store and had the most astonished faces ever recorded in history.

There was Vegeta buying Trunks an ice-cream and sharpener and erasa sitting on a table like they were on a date! Gohan and Videl stared jaw dropped at the two pairs.

Goten saw Trunks and shouted, "Trunks!" Trunks turned and waved at him.

Vegeta saw Gohan and Videl and froze. ' _What is this brat and his mate doing here?!'_

Goten rushed to him, "Hey Trunks! Good morning Mr. Vegeta."

"What are you doing here brat?" asked Vegeta, glaring him.

"I am here for ice-cream! It's Videl's treat!" said Goten, cheerful as ever.

Gohan approached him, "Hey Vegeta! What cha' doin' here?"

Vegeta did not answer him, just sent him a glare that said, 'none-of-your-business-brat'.

The shopkeeper asked him, "Sir, which flavor?"

"Belgium chocolate" said Trunks. The shopkeeper handed him a single-scooped ice-cream.

"What is this? Single-scoop?" asked Trunks.

"Oh! So, you want double" said the shopkeeper, smiling.

"No! How 'bout fifteen-scooped! That would be fine" said Trunks.

The shopkeeper fell down in anime style, "WHAT?!"

Vegeta said, "Do as the brat says!"

The shopkeeper stared wide-eyed, "But that is insane!"

Gohan butted in, "He means that if he liked the flavor, he would eat it fifteen times! Right Trunks?" he said, glaring a bit at the last part.

"ok, I can compromise" said Trunks.

The shopkeeper stood up, "Do you want any sir?" he asked Vegeta.

Vegeta just _humphed_ and turned around, folding arms and standing 90o straight. ' _Typical'_ Videl sweatdropped.

"What do you want sir?" the shopkeeper asked Goten.

"Butterscotch!" Said Goten. The shopkeeper gave it and him and Trunks went and sat on a table.

"What about you miss?" the shopkeeper asked Videl.

"I think I'll take vanilla" said Videl. "And you sir?" the shopkeeper asked Gohan.

"I'll take mix fruit."

With their respective ice-creams, Gohan and Videl went to sharpener and erasa.

"Hey guys!" greeted Gohan.

Erasa greeted back, "Hey Gohan! Hey, Videl? *smirk* I didn't you two were dating." Sharpener chocked his ice-cream. Gohan blushed. Videl smirked, she had the perfect answer for the statement, "Well, well, **I** didn't know **you two** were dating!"

Erasa and sharpener froze, and gulped.

"NO!" they burst together. "We're just eating ice-cream. That's all!" said sharpener. Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Is that really all?"

Sharpener nodded furiously, "yes. Why would I date erasa? I don't like her."

Erasa looked….hurt. She said, "I think I should go home now. I got homework to do." With that said, she got up and left.

Sharpener sadly watched her leave. Gohan and Videl noticed this and sat with him.

"You like erasa?" asked Videl.

Sharpie blushes a bit, "Nani? No!

Gohan joined in, "C'mon sharpie, we can see it in your eyes. You like her!"

Sharpie gave up, "Ok, fine. *sigh* I like her but not that intensely. It was really a date, but you two messed it!" he said shouting at the last part.

Videl frowned a bit, "Sorry, we didn't mean it." "Yeah sorry" added Gohan. Sharpener sighed sadly, "What's the use now?! She's gone! I don't think I will ever have a chance with her."

For the first time in history, Videl actually felt sorry for HIM! He looked so vulnerable in those sad eyes, she felt so guilty for him…..

"We will help you!" said Videl.

"Nani?" asked sharpener.

Gohan smiled, "Of course we will!"

"Yes, that's what friends' do- help you." said Videl. She was on the cloud nine; sharpener was actually giving up on her and was living his own life. She was happy for both sharpener and erasa. Now, all she had to do was to play the matchmaking game. How hard can that be?

Sharpener stared teary eyed at them, " You want to help me even after what I did to you?" Videl smiled. Gohan smiled too but then gave a confused look, "What do you mean by 'What you did to us'?"

Sharpener shrugged, "Nothing much. It was my idea that your place must be changed. I had eaten all your rice balls last week. I had stolen your notebook three days before. Nothing else. Ooh and sorry, I had spread a rumor that you were some kind of nerd alien. I know you'll forgive me Gohan, you're my best friend. And I ate your ice cream too."

Gohan kind of started regretting the thought of helping sharpener. He was even going to cancel the help he was offering. But we all know, Gohan is a good guy, he will never do that. But seriously, when did he eat his ice cream?

Just then, an explosion took place in a nearby building and the whole building crumbled down to pieces. A bomb. BOOM!

"What was that?!" asked Videl, horrified. Everyone was safe at the parlor but they didn't know much about condition outside.

"I can feel it. It's Natas and that duffer again" said Gohan extremely angry. Videl clenched fists, "That duffer…"

"OH NO! ERASA JUST WENT THAT WAY!" shouted sharpener. The three teens gasped and ran out of the parlor to check the area.

"C'mon Trunks! Great Saiyaman and Videl are going to save the day! We should not miss it!" said Goten.

"Yeah! I'll take pictures of him in that 'amazing' costume and blackmail him all his life!" said Trunks already planning his blackmail list. The two ran out of the shop.

"Kakarrot's brat saving the city? Worth it!" said Vegeta as he paid the bill and walked out of the shop.

 **END OF CH-19**

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the late review, kinda busy, exams were there. But now it's all over. So, I can update sooner now.

 **NEXT TIME ON WITW Z: Gohan and Videl save the city with erasa screaming, sharpener running around frantically, Goten and Trunks trying to sow their abilities and Vegeta mocking at everything they do. Stay tuned.**


	20. The end of Duffer

**The End Of The Duffer (CH-20)**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I would have, Goten and Trunks would have more importance in Dragon Ball Super._

Gohan, Videl and Sharpener reached the area. The building was destroyed and crumbled down to bits. Luckily, the building and the area was empty and no one got hurt.

"I will talk to the police. You two find Erasa" said Videl. They nodded and went their respective ways.

"Erasa always took this shortcut because of the traffic. Hope she is fine" said sharpener as they ran to find her.

"Don't worry, I am sure she would be fine" said Gohan. He was trying to sense her ki and he found it, "This way".

They ran a little far from the building and saw some men standing at a distance, talking to each other- duffer and Mr. Natas.

'Quick, hide!" said Gohan. They ducked behind pieces of wreckage.

"I saw them on TV, they are criminals! They must be behind this bomb blast. We should keep an eye on them till Videl calls the police" advised Gohan. "That's all ok, but I still cannot find Erasa. I am damn sure I saw her going this way" said sharpener. Though the criminals were whispering, they could hear them talk.

"….this bomb blast will attract a lot of attention. The police will be here soon" said duffer.

"It's not the police I care about; it's the golden fighter and Videl. Those two brats came in my way last time, they will suffer today" said Mr. Natas. "Yup and for bonus, we have a host too" added duffer. He pointed towards a passed out Erasa inside the car.

"Erasa!" yelled sharpener. "Calm down sharpener, she's alright, just a bit exhausted. Don't worry, help will be here soon" said Gohan.

"The help is here!" shouted two men. Well, 'men' would be an exaggerated word for them. They were two kids- one with purple hair and the other with wild black hair. Yes, they were Trunks and Goten.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no…' thought Gohan.

"We are here to stop those who disturb the law and justice, to protect true love and maintain peace. THE INVICIBLE GOTEN AND TRUNKS!" they said, doing a ridiculous pose like Gohan.

"This is good! I am having fun doing this!" whispered Trunks. "Yeah, lucky for us we had checked Gohan's diary before and copied some of his cheesy superhero introduction quotes! They are awesome!" whispered Goten.

"Are those my dialogues…..?" murmured Gohan. "They are those kids from the ice-cream parlor, aren't they? Do you know them?" asked sharpener. Gohan laughed nervously.

"Hey kids! This is not a playground!" said the duffer. "They can be trouble, get them!" Mr. Natas.

Men ran towards them and held them by their arms.

"Shouldn't save them?" asked sharpener. "nah" said Gohan.

It took 2 seconds for Trunks and Goten to free themselves and throw those men to air. "What the….." said duffer.

"What in the world?! How did they do it?!" said sharpener. "Hehe, it's in their blood?..." answered Gohan.

"Fighting kids? Pathetic" said Videl. She had a few police men standing behind her. "Hey, aren't you that duffer with bad smell? I am pretty sure you still haven't bathed, have you? You are worse than kids. At least they bathe everyday" she said. Duffer cringed at her words, most solid insult ever. "Hey! I bathed the day before the day before yesterday. Who am I kidding with? BOYS! FIRE!"

Suddenly about 20 men came out of those cars and pointed their guns on them. "FIRE!" again screamed duffer. They started firing at them.

Videl ducked behind the rocks. All the policemen hid behind the wreckage, it was too risky for them to come out now or for the rest of the story.

'Where is Gohan when you need him?! No need, I can handle this alone….' Thought Videl as she slowly ran behind pieces of rock and snuck into an alley.

Goten and Trunks became confused at that moment. "What should we do? I have never caught bullets before!" said Goten. "neither have I" added Trunks. They became frantic and ducked behind pieces of wreckage.

'This is trouble!' thought Gohan. "Come on, we should get outta here" said Gohan. Sharpener and Gohan ran out of the scene. Once they were out, Gohan said, "Wow, that was pretty….uh…..rough. I think I gotta pee!" After saying that, he ran in a random direction. "Seriously Gohan! now! Well, I should go back and help them. I am far better than this nerd" said sharpener.

Gohan ran in a remote alley and turned super saiyan and flew towards the area.

"Do you think we should try to fight back?" asked Goten. "Yeah, we should! I mean, there's a first time for everything, right?" said Trunks. They nodded and jumped in front of them again. "Stop! The defenders of justice are here!" they announced together.

"I think I have heard this somewhere…." Said duffer. "Saiyajerk, remember? That superhero with those cheesy lines? Looks like we have two fans of him here." Said Mr. Natas. "No mercy on them, FIRE!" shouted Mr. Natas. (A/N : Just for your notice, Goten and Trunks have not achieved their super saiyan forms till now.)

Trunks and Goten froze. "Uh Goten, how do you catch a bullet?" asked Trunks. "Umm, I don't know. It was not in the diary" answered Goten.

As the bullets left the guns, suddenly the golden fighter appeared in front of them and caught all the bullets. "Firing at children, pathetic as ever. Fight with your size" said Gohan. "Oh finally, the golden fighter. Where's your partner? Did she leave leaving you to fight alone? *smirk*" said Mr. Natas.

"Mind your words" said Gohan. The guns were fired again. And Gohan caught the bullets again. "You know that firing guns at me won't work, right?" he asked. Mr. Natas and duffer gritted their teeth. "ATTACK!" duffer shouted. All the twenty men attacked Gohan at once.

Gohan threw them all in just a flick of finger. After all, he was in his super saiyan form.

Sharpener was hiding behind the wreckage all the time. "He is wearing clothes like Gohan? Is he Gohan….? Nah, never. They must have bought clothes from the same shop."

Gohan was having fun playing with them. He dodged their attacks easily. He let some of their _puny_ attacks hit him, and when the attacker gained confidence, Gohan gave him a mighty blow and the attacker was gone.

"Trunks, don't we look like side-heroes?" asked Goten. "Yeah! I do not want to be a side character" said Trunks. "So, what are ya waiting for? Let's join the party!" said Goten.

They dived in and starting beating the men mercilessly. "Trunks! Goten! Stop! We don't have to kill them!" shouted Gohan. "We're not killing them. We are just giving what they deserve" said Trunks.

"The brats are more intelligent than you are!" roared a voice. The figure was standing on the top on all wreckage like some prince. He had wild gravity defying black hair, had a little short height and a pissed off frown on his face, as usual. Yup, he was Vegeta.

'Wow, what a beautiful day! First this duffer shows up, then Trunks and Goten and for bonus, Vegeta! I am going to die. Wait for me king Yamma. I will my toys to Goten, dad can have my secret food savings, I will give my books to Bulma….' Thought Gohan.

"You are a shame to the saiyans! Being a super saiyan and playing with these leeches!" said Vegeta.

"Seriously Vegeta…" murmured Gohan.

All the men were down. Only Mr. Natas and duffer were standing. "Call them, it's time" ordered Mr. Natas. Duffer nodded and went to call someone.

"Anything else you're hiding. Show it now, we don't have time!" mocked Trunks.

"Yes, of course I have! Today's special-hostage!" he said as pulled erasa out of the car. Everyone gasped.

"Erasa….." murmured sharpener.

"Leave her or you will be very sorry!" said Gohan. "Sorry? Who? Me? You will be sorry if you don't surrender. Raise your hands now or this girl will die!" said Mr. Natas. "Help" whimpered erasa.

"Haah!" roared a feminine voice as she kicked Mr. Natas' neck. He yelped in pain and let go of erasa. Erasa quickly ran towards the girl. Yes, she was Videl. Videl embraced her in a hug. She was glad her friend was safe.

"You losers find some way or the other to downgrade yourselves even more, don't you?" asked Videl. "Go to sharpener. He's right there" she whispered to erasa. Erasa nodded and ran towards him.

Sharpener hugged her tightly and she hugged back. He was glad to have her back. Sharpener winked to Videl, she winked back. She was not good at this matchmaking thing but when it came to helping her friends, she would do anything.

"And you. You're going straight to jail" said Videl as she punched him in the stomach and he passed out. She handcuffed him.

Gohan approached her, "What took you so long?"

"I was kinda lost. Once I entered the wrecked building, I couldn't find the way out. But luckily I made it in time" said Videl. "You know I could have done it without you, right?" said Gohan. "I know, but I just feel satisfied right now" she answered.

Suddenly, she realized something, "Hey, where is that duffer? I am sure he was here a few moments ago…."

"I am here darling!" duffer announced. Gohan and Videl looked at the source of the voice. Duffer was sure standing there but not alone, there were about 100 more men standing with him.

"Seriously, from where do these men keep coming from?" asked Gohan.

"This is the revenge we had been planning for so long- The golden fighter & Videl VS 101 men! Fun, right?" said duffer.

"Yeah, fun! Can we join too?" asked Goten. "Sure Goten. You can play too!" said Videl.

'Play? She's kidding, right?' thought duffer. All the men shouted and ran towards them.

"Remember Goten, Trunks, do not kill them, or else I will tell mom and Bulma" warned Gohan. They gulped, "Ok".

As they came near, all four of them went separate ways. Each one of them had 25 men.

Goten was having a fun time. He was literally laughing while fighting them. Oh what fun! "Stay serious kakarott's smaller brat! Your enemy can turn the table any moment!" shouted Vegeta. Goten frowned, couldn't uncle Vegeta just stand quietly and let him play?

Trunks was toying with those men with a very _Vegeta-like_ smirk on his face. He had all the time in the world, no hurry. "Hurry up brat! Finish your enemy as soon as possible! They could make a new strategy any moment!" shouted Vegeta. Trunks frowned, what did he think he was, some prince or something? Oh wait, he really was a prince.

Gohan did not take this whole thing seriously. It was all most boring to him. "Pick up the pace Kakarot's bigger brat! Don't move like some sloth!" shouted Vegeta. Gohan frowned even more, Vegeta was standing like a strict mother, watching her children doing homework.

Videl was taking this seriously. She didn't have a good fight since forever. Her pace was ok and her moves were technical and rigid. Vegeta smirked, she was pretty good for a human, ' _I wonder if I could train her someday_ ….' But then also, he had to shout something, "Increase the power of your death glare Kakarot's bigger brat's mate!" Videl shot him a death glare, no one told her how to use it; she had done PhD in it.

"Is he just going to stand there and mock us at everything we do?" asked Videl to Gohan. "Yup, that's vegeta for us!" he answered.

After a minute, all of them were lying passed out on the ground. Duffer had two broken arms, two broken legs and one broken nose- all the credit goes to Videl. No one can escape her rage after calling her darling.

After all the criminals were defeated, the police appeared out of nowhere. Captain Sayun said, "Thank you for your help, we can handle it from here." "Sure…" murmured Videl.

Gohan changed back to his base form in some remote alley. Sharpener apologized to erasa and she forgave him. They went back home together. Vegeta flew back as soon as the fight was over.

Trunks, Goten and Gohan (holding Videl) were flying back home. "Now that was some day" said Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, can you teach us how to catch bullets?" asked Goten. "Can you teach us how to turn super saiyan?" asked Trunks. "You're going to teach me to fly and more about ki" said Videl.

"Ok, ok, I'll teach you everything" said Gohan. 'gosh, that's a lot of teaching' he thought.

"So, you're training us all for the tournament" said Videl.

END OF CHAPTER 20

A/N: Hey there! And yes, I am alive, I am not dead! Sorry for the late update, I had my midterm exams. But now it's over and I will update it regularly. There is no romance in it, you know I miss the old Videl-Gohan-Goten-Trunks team in DBZ.

Yes, Trunks and Goten are not super saiyans till now. It sucks how easily Goten, Trunks, caulifla and cabba achieved this form. Tingly feeling, how idiotic! No flames for all the cabba and caulifla fans out there!

 **Next time on WITW Z: Gohan trains them before the tournament, but something else is happening in the future…... stay tuned.**


	21. World Martial Arts Tournament

**THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT (CH-21)**

 _Future Alternate Timeline….._

A small family of two lived in Capsule Corporation. The building was old and you could detect some cracks on the walls, but still they both lived happily.

Future Bulma was in her lab, doing her research, while Trunks was out training as usual. Everything was peaceful until….

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** The security alarm went off.

Bulma was surprised and immediately checked the computer for information. She found that there was a robbery in the most secured section of the building.

"Mom!" Trunks yelled as he entered, "What is happening?"

"There is a robbery in the private section of the building" Bulma said.

Trunks nodded and immediately dashed towards the area.

Entering the room, he found nothing suspicious there. No man, no holes, no damage and everything seemed to be in its place. There was only one way for entering the room, through which Trunks came. It couldn't happen that the man escaped without being noticed by him.

Bulma entered a minute after him, "*huff* *puff* Did you catch him?" She was way too old for running after a thief, not that she would admit it.

"No mother, I think the alarm was false. See, everything's perfect, not a bit touched. I think the security system is not working well" said Trunks.

"What are you saying?! My inventions are nothing but perfect! Absolutely foolproof! If the alarm went off that means there has to be a robbery!" screamed Bulma. "Yes maam" said Trunks.

"Hmm…. Think about it, Capsule Corporation is one of the top companies but we are still recovering from the damage the androids caused us. We don't have anything valuable and also give the products for free in charity. What would someone steal from this section?" Bulma thought aloud.

"Right, we don't have anything that precious…except….." Trunks wondered out loud.

Bulma and Trunks realized something and ran to the end the section which had a locker.

The locker was broken.

"Oh no!" said Bulma. She opened the locker to find a crystal inside it.

They both gasped because there were supposed to be two.

"It's stolen! What are we gonna do?! Trunks find this man immediately!" said Bulma.

Trunks nodded and started searching for a strong ki. And found one right outside in the compound.

They both ran outside and saw a man standing there. He had a black scarf covering his face and was wearing a pure black robe. He was Thorne.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Trunks. He ran towards him, ready to punch. But with a blink of an eye Thorne disappeared.

"huh? Where did he go?" asked Trunks to none in particular. He tried searching his ki again but could not find anything. "He gone! It's like, he just vanished! He is nowhere on this planet!" he announced horrified.

"I think he travelled in time" said Bulma.

"What?" he asked.

"The crystal is used in time machines because it possesses enough energy to travel in time. He somehow must have used to it to travel too" explained Bulma.

"But that's not possible! You cannot time travel without a time machine!" he said.

"That has to be it Trunks! There's no other option! I am getting a strange vibe that he belongs to the universe where Gohan defeated cell. Trunks, get ready. You have to travel back in time" said Bulma.

 _Back in the Main Timeline….._

It was Sunday morning. Chichi had prepared a big Sunday brunch for the Son family and Videl.

While eating, there was only one topic they all could talk about.

"Yes finally! Tomorrow's the tournament! I can't wait for it!" said Videl.

Goten joined in, "Me too! Hey Gohan, let's ask aunt Bulma's permission to use the time machine! We will go straight to tomorrow!"

Gohan laughed, "Ha Ha! Have some patience squirt."

"Are you entering too Chichi?" asked Videl. "Oh, no child. My fighting days are over. But you know, I had already won my prize back at the tournament." Said chichi, giving her a knowing smirk. Videl laughed.

Goku looked confused, not understanding a thing.

Sometime later, Trunks came to the Son house and they all started training for the tournament. Goku watched them from a distance.

"Gohan, you promised me you would teach me to catch bullets" said Goten.

"No, Gohan said that he would teach us how to turn super saiyan" said Trunks.

"No! Gohan's my brother, he would do what I say!" said Goten.

"Well, he's my friend too! I had requested him first!"

"No, big brother would teach me first!"

"Dream on!"

"No Trunks!"

"Woah! Calm down you two!" Gohan intervened.

"Stay out of this!" they both shouted. Gohan, frightened, backed off. Goku laughed seeing this, it looked like the two would turn super saiyan any moment out of anger.

"Boys, calm down" said Videl.

Goten and Trunks immediately stopped fighting and stood straight like good boys.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, ' _They didn't stop fighting when I said the same thing.…..'_

"Now, would it be ok with both of you if Gohan taught me flying first? I really need to finish it by today. Please…." Said Videl. "OK" they both said in unison.

Gohan was shocked, ' _Since when did the demon duo become so good?...'_

"Good" said Videl as she ruffled the two boys' hair. A very slight streak of crimson blush appeared on the two boys, which went _unnoticed_ by Gohan.

While going away, Trunks said, "And yeah Gohan, Mom said that she won't be able to fix the Great Saiyaman watch."

"What?! No way! I liked being saiyaman!" Gohan whined. Videl smirked, she was happy. She liked super saiyan Gohan more than saiyaman Gohan. It was more awesome!

 _Three Hours Later…._

Videl was able to fly in circles.

"Good Videl! You are a fast learner!" said Gohan.

Videl landed on the ground, slightly exhausted. "I guess we should stop here" said Gohan. "What?! Again?! C'mon Gohan! The tournament's tomorrow!" said Videl.

"That's why I am telling you that we should stop here! You don't want to go to the tournament all weary and tired, do you?" asked Gohan.

"Huh, guess you're right. But I am still gonna practice flying today" she said.

Gohan raised hands in surrender, "As you wish, but not now."

Trunks and Goten, who were playing all the time, returned. "Videl, are your lessons over? We wanna learn too!" said Goten.

"Yes Goten, have your turn" said Videl as she went and sat beside Goku under a tree.

"Ok, so are you two ready? You have already seen your fathers turning super saiyan. Am I right?", they nodded, "Good. So, you can either turn super saiyan because of emotions or you can simply train. Let's start by training" said Gohan as he started stretching. Goten and Trunks followed.

"Looks like Gohan has become a teacher" said Goku, laughing. Videl smiled.

After warming up, Goten asked a question, "Gohan, I have seen you screaming while transforming? Why do you do that?"

Gohan sweatdropped, "Well, I don't really know. Guess it's natural."

"But we don't know how to scream! Can you teach us?" asked Goten.

Gohan laughed nervously, "Sure". He bent his knees slightly and started screaming, "aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goten and Trunks nodded, "OK" Goten got in a similar position as Gohan and started screaming, "WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"No,No Goten! That's not how you scream! Let your emotions flow through you. Scream what you are feeling" suggested Gohan.

"But I am feeling hungry!" said Goten.

Trunks laughed, "Silly Goten! You scream like this- "RRRROOOOAAARRRR!"

"No Trunks! You don't have to roar, you have to scream" said Gohan. "What's the difference, anyway?" murmured Trunks.

Goten said, "You can't even spell 'scream'. You scream like this- HHUUUNNNGRY!"

"You don't have to scream 'hungry'" said Gohan. "You have no right to correct my spelling" said Trunks.

Videl and Goku laughed seeing them. After their laughter ceased, Goku asked a question, "Say Videl, what did chichi mean by 'I had already won my prize' at the breakfast?"

Videl smiled, "Well, she meant that she won you. Prize doesn't mean cash or trophy. It means something we accomplish on our own hard work. She found you and has a family that cares for her. That's bigger than any cash prize."

Goku smiled too, "I know. I may not understand her correctly sometimes because, you know, I am a fighter, my mind always leans towards fighting but my heart always leans towards her and I care for her deeply. She must have said that I returned home because I had said that all the food at king kai's had finished. Well, it's not true. I came back because I missed her, Gohan and wanted to see Goten."

Videl was astonished, "Wow Goku, that's amazing! I think you should tell her all of this. She would be flattered!"

Goku did the Son GrinTM, "That's not needed. We both understand each other without saying anything. There is no need to prove your love to someone if you truly love them. I will always be the silly Goku for her."

Videl smiled warmly, she knew she hated cheesy romantic dialogues but these were not dialogues, these were simple true emotions in the form of words. She respected him.

They watched the three screaming till it was time for lunch.

 _In the future….._

Trunks was all set to go. He bid his goodbyes to his mother and promised her that he would come back soon.

As he going to climb in the machine, Bulma gave him a letter saying, "Give it to your father. Say it's from me." Trunks smiled and took it. He sat in his machine and disappeared in the past.

"Stay safe son" his mother whispered.

 _At the day of World Martial Arts Tournament….(Main Timeline)_

The z gang was on a jet copter. Videl also went with them, her father would directly arrive at the venue from his 'work'. She had informed Hannah about it.

"How are you, Videl?" asked krillin. He smirked at gohan who sat beside her. Gohan slightly tensed.

"Fine thank you" she answered.

"Videl!" maron came running towards her and jumped on her lap. "Hey sweetie! So, excited today?" she asked. Marron nodded happily.

"So, this is your girlfriend I have heard about! Nice catch Gohan!" said yamcha, winking. Gohan and Videl blushed furiously. "N-No! She's not m-my-my g-girl-girlfriend! We a-are just friends!" said Gohan.

"Then why are you stammering Gohan?" asked krillin, grinning evilly. Gohan was so red from embarrassment that he could have exploded any moment then.

After landing, Gohan found his old teacher and friend, piccolo standing there.

"Hey piccolo!" Gohan greeted. Piccolo smiled, "How's your training?"

Gohan answered, "I have worked hard for the tournament. Hope it goes well."

It was then piccolo noticed Videl standing with the group by the vehicle.

"Who's she?" asked piccolo.

"She's my classmate, Videl. She is going to participate in the tournament too" answered Gohan.

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked piccolo.

Gohan's eyes went wide in shock, "Not you too, piccolo! No, she isn't!"

"Then why are you blushing?" asked piccolo, having the slightest of smirks.

Gohan couldn't believe this was happening, "What?! No!", still blushing.

Piccolo smirked, "Listen boy, if she survives your training, marry her".

Gohan almost fainted at the comment, why is everyone asking him the same question?

"Hey piccolo!" greeted Goku. The z gang walked towards him and talked with each other.

Everything was normal until they a sharp _ZIPP_ sound. All of them turned around only to be left astonished.

There was a time machine in front of them with 'Hope' written on it.

END OF CH-21

 **Mirai Trunks alerts them about the robbery. What is the crystal? What is its specialty? Will they ever find it? Find out in the next chapter of WITW Z.**


End file.
